Reilaten läpi Euroopan
by Lizzie05
Summary: Parhaat ystävät Alice ja Bella fanittavat Cullen Brothersia niinkuin miljoonat muutkin tytöt ympäri maailmaa. Kun he lähtevät reilaamaan, on reilimatkan varrella useampi bändin konsertti.
1. Luku 1

**Hei! En oo hyljänny mitään vanhoista tarinoista, oli vaan pakko kirjottaa tää, kun iski inspis. En omista mitään muuta ku ideat (ja parhaan ystävän, joka myös ideoi). Ja jotain muuta, mutta siitä enemmän sit kun ootte lukenu.**

- Bella! paras ystäväni Alice huusi jostain.

- Mitä nyt taas? huusin takaisin. Hän oli juuri käynyt selittämässä minulle siitä, kuinka mahtavaa oli, että olimme lähdössä reilaamaan. No olihan se tosi mahtavaa, mutta emme olleet muusta puhuneetkaan pariin kuukauteen.

- Cullen Brotherseilla on keikat neljässä kaupungissa meidän reilausreitillä samaan aikaan, kun ollaan siellä. Ostin just liput kaikille keikoille eturiviin, Alice hihkui tullessaan makuuhuoneeseeni. Asuimme yhdessä (tai no melkein). Alice oli neljäntoista vanha, joten hän asui vanhempiensa luona, mutta vietti kaiken vapaa-aikansa minun luonani. Itse olin kahdenkymmenenkuuden vanha ja olimmekin outo parivaljakko.

Olin kuitenkin itse aika nuorekas ja Alice näytti ikäistään vanhemmalta, joten meistä ei heti arvannut ikäeroa olevan niin paljon. Ja olimme niin samanlaisia sisäisesti. Kuuntelimme samaa musiikkia (enimmäkseen Cullen Brothersia), pidimme lukemisesta, vaatteista, elokuvista ja ruoanlaitosta. Meillä oli myös samanlainen huumorintaju. Olin ollut Brandoneilla lapsenvahtina siitä asti, kun Alice oli syntynyt ja hänen kasvaessaan meistä oli tullut erottamattomat. En ollut ottanut enää rahaa hänen vanhemmiltaan sen jälkeen, kun muutin omilleni ja hankin työpaikan. Se tapahtui sen jälkeen, kun olin saanut tyttäreni. Tyttäreni niin-sanottu-isä oli koulun suosituin poika, jonka kanssa seurustelin lukiossa useamman vuoden. Hän itse ehdotti meidän yrittävän lasta ja kun sitten tulin raskaaksi, jätti minut kuin nallin kalliolle. Emme pidä häneen enää minkäänlaista yhteyttä, mutta Ivalo on pieni kaupunki, joten törmäämme häneen väkisinkin välillä.

- Et voi olla tosissasi! hihkuin noustessani sängyltä ylös. Alice vain nyökkäsi. Hypimme, kiljuimme ja riehuimme hetken aikaa. Tyttäreni Jessica oli vanhemmillani, joten olimme meillä kahdestaan eikä kukaan ollut todistamassa riehumistamme.

- Eka ne tulee Italiaan, sit Ranskaan, sit Saksaan ja sit vikana Ruotsiin. Niillä on pari muutakin konserttia, mut me ei millään ehditä niihin kaikkiin. Neljäkin on parempi ku ei mitään, eiks vaan? Alice kysyi. Nyökkäsin innokkaana.

Brandonit olivat muuttaneet Floridasta naapuriimme, kun Alicen äiti oli vielä ollut raskaana. Vanhempamme olivat ystävystyneet heidän kanssaan heti. Alicen öitillä oli ollut hieman sopeutumisvaikeuksia. He olivat muuttaneet aurinkoisesta osavaltiosta keskellä talvea keskelle lunta ja tuiskua. Alicen isä oli jonkinlainen tietokonenero/matkailupomo ja heillä olikin rahaa kuin roskaa. Olin jo tottunut siihen, että Alice saattoi ostaa jotain hetken mielijohteesta. Yritin silti maksaa hänelle takaisin kaiken hänen minulle ostaman niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista.

- Ei voi olla oikeesti totta! Nähdäänkö me oikeesti ne kaikki kolme? melkein kiljuin kävellessämme keittiöön. - Vihdoin mä nään Jasperin, Alice sanoi haaveksien istuessaan pöydän ääreen.

Olimme käyneet edellisvuotena katsomassa Ruotsissa konserttia, jossa yksi Cullen Brotherseista esiintyi. Edward Cullen oli tehnyt soololevyn ja ollut isomman kansainvälisen tähden lämppärinä. Minä olin hieman ihastunut Edwardiin ja Alice oli varma, että me olimme kuin luodut toisillemme. Hänellä oli kuudes aisti tällaisissa asioissa. Pakko myöntää, että Edwardin näkeminen siellä lavalla niin lähellä minua sai sydämeni pamppailemaan aivan toisella tavalla kuin aikoihin. Ja kun hän käveli pois sieltä, tuntui kuin joku olisi repinyt sydämeni irti rinnastani. Minulla ei ollut ollut ketään sen lukion nöyryytyksen jälkeen, josta oli jo melkein kahdeksan vuotta aikaa. Mutta siellä areenalla sinä iltana, olin hetken aikaa tuntenut sydämessäni olevan aukon täyttyvän. En edes tiennyt sellaisen aukon olemassaolosta ennen sitä. Alice oli väittänyt Edwardinkin varmasti tunteneen jotain, koska näimme lavan taakse missä hän katsoi pääesiintyjää ja hän oli ravannut siellä edestakaisin kuin mikäkin mielipuoli jossain vaiheessa. Kuin hänen mieltään vaivaisi jokin, mutta hän ei tiennyt mikä.

Alice oli niin kateellinen minulle, koska hän oli fanittanut Edwardin nuorempaa veljeä, Jasperia, jo monta vuotta. Ja lukemamme perusteella Jasper ja Alice olisivat täydellisiä toisilleen. Ainut mutka asiassa oli, että Jasper oli Alicea kuusi vuotta vanhempi. Eihän se nyt ongelmallista muuten olisi, mutta Alice oli vasta neljäntoista.

- Mitähän ihmettä mä nyt pakkaan mukaan? Me lähdetään jo aamulla! Alice mietti kuumeisesti. Olimme pakanneet tavarat jo valmiiksi ja lähtö olisi aikaisin aamulla. Kello hipoi jo kymmentä illalla. Meidän pitäisi mennä pian nukkumaan, että jaksaisimme aamulla nousta ylös. Olimme ostaneet halpalentoyhtiön liput Italiaan, josta jatkaisimme reiliämme junalla. Nousisimme Ranskan ja Saksan kautta Ruotsiin, josta tulisimme kotiin. Meillä olisi reiliaikaa kolme viikkoa.

- Me on pakattu jo eikä sun rinkkaan mahdu enää mitään. Voit ostaa uudet vaatteet periltä, jos on pakko olla jotain tosi hienoo. Sitä paitsi meidän pitäis nyt oikeesti mennä nukkuu, että huomenna jaksetaan lentää, sanoin Alicelle, joka sulki juuri Applen läppäriään. Se oli uusinta mallia tietenkin ja olin käskenyt häntä jättämään sen meille, koska hän voisi surffailla netissä iPhonellaan, jos siihen olisi tarvetta.

- Joo joo äiti, Alice naurahti. Pesimme hampaamme ja vaihdoimme yöpaidat päällemme. Tarkistin vähintään viisi kertaa, että herätyskelloni soisi oikeaan aikaan. Menimme odottamaan unen tuloa, mutta koska oli meistä kyse, juttelimme nukkumaan mennessämme vielä vähintään tunnin. Jossain vaiheessa Alice simahti, joten minunkin oli pakko alkaa nukkumaan. Näin sekavia unia Edward Cullenista ja konserteista, mutta se nyt oli ihan normaalia ottaen huomioon vilkkaan mielikuvitukseni.

Seuraavana aamuna, tai pikemminkin yönä, kelloni soi jo kolmelta. Herätin unisen Alicen ja tilasimme taksin. Söimme nopeasti jotain pientä, pesimme hampaamme ja meikkasimme kevyesti. Oli aika lämmin, koska oli heinäkuu, joten Alice veti jalkaansa farkkushortsit ja laittoi päälleen tavallisen mustan t-paidan sekä harmaan hupparin, jota hän rakasti. Asiaan ehkä vaikutti sekin, että Jasper Cullenilla oli samanlainen. Alice laittoi jalkaansa vielä mustat Converset. Minä taas vedin päälleni yksinkertaisen harmaan mekon ja jalkaani laitoin gladiaattorisandaalit. Olin viime vuonna oppinut kantapään kautta, ettei korkokengät sopineet lentokentälle. Enkä usko, että rinkkaa olisi helppo kantaa ne jalassa. Taksi vei meidät lentokentälle. Jouduimme odottelemaan siellä tunnin ennen lennon lähtöä, joten Alice leikki hiuksillani ja letitti ne lopulta ranskanletille. Olin yrittänyt kasvattaa hiuksiani useamman vuoden, mutta aina leikkasin ne jossain vaiheessa lyhyeksi. Nyt olin saanut ne kasvamaan jo olkapäideni yli. Se oli minulle suuri saavutus.

Jouduimme vaihtamaan lentoa kahdesti ja olimme perillä vasta illalla. Alice väitti nähneensä Cullenit lentokentällä, mutta minä en ollut huomannut mitään, joten hän jäi yksin väitteidensä kanssa. Olihan se mahdollista, että he jo olivat Milanossa vaikka konserttiin olikin vielä pari päivää aikaa. Hotellillemme päästyämme sammuimme kuin saunalyhdyt.

Seuraavana aamuna myöhästyimme aamupalalta, koska olimme niin väsyneitä. Valmistauduttuamme tulevaan päivään lähdimme kuitenkin kiertelemään kaupungille. Ilma oli tosi lämmin ja meillä molemmilla olikin vain shortsit ja tuubitopit sekä ballerinat. Hiukseni olivat ponnarilla, koska halusin niiden pysyvän poissa naamaltani. Alicen hiukset olivat auki, koska ne eivät menneet vielä kiinni. Hän oli viime talvena leikannut hiuksensa lyhyeksi, mutta katunut päätöstään heti. Hiukset olivat jo kasvaneet korvien alapuolelle ja hänellä oli tasainen polkkatukka. Se sopi hänelle vaikkei hän siitä itse pitänytkään. Kävimme aamiaisella yhdessä pikkukahvilassa, jonka löysimme läheltä hotellia.

Hotellimme ei ollut mitenkään tasokas, mutta kyllä siellä nukkui. Olin halunnut, että menisimme vähän huonompiin hotelleihin, koska en halunnut, että Alicesta kasvaisi hemmoteltu kakara. En ollut edes hänen äitinsä, mutta ajattelin silti tällaisia asioita! Vietimme ostoksilla suurimman osan päivästä. Meidän oli myös pakko käydä postittamassa kotiin osa Alicen vaatteista, joita hän oli ottanut mukaan, koska hän halusi pakata rinkkaansa vasta ostamansa vaatteet.

Menimme illemmalla syömään pizzaa, koska siitähän Italia tunnetaan. Olin juuri astumassa sisään ravintolaan, kun Alice hihkaisi takanani jotain ja tunsin törmääväni johonkin kivikovaan. Aloin horjahtaa taaksepäin, mutta joku kietaisi vahvat käsivartensa ympärilleni ja veti lähelleen. Se joku tuoksui todella hyvältä. Katsoin ylöpäin ja ruskeat silmäni kohtasivat lumoavan vihreät silmät.

- Sorry, sain sanotuksi.

- No worries, mies naurahti ja ääni humallutti minut pahemmin kuin vahvin viina mitä baareista löytyy. Mies päästi irti minusta ja tunsin heti oloni turvattomaksi. Mies ja hänen seurueensa käveli pois ravintolasta ja me astuimme sisälle. Kun ovi sulkeutui, Alice otti kiinni kädestäni ja alkoi pomppia hihkuen.

- Voi luoja Bella! hän hihkui innoissaan.

- Mitä? kysyin vieläkin ihan transsissa.

- Tajusit sä ollenkaan kehen sä just törmäsit? Alice kysyi minulta.

- Johonkin vihreäsilmäiseen mieheen, joka tuoksu hyvältä, sanoin lumoutuneena. Alice napsautti sormiaan silmieni edessä, joka sai minut heräämään transsistani.

- SE. OLI. EDWARD! Alice melkein huusi. Mitä?

- Täh? kysyin ihmeissäni. Eikä ollut! Kai minä nyt olisin tajunnut, jos olisin törmännyt Edward Culleniin. Enkö olisikin?

- Se oli Edward ja sen takana oli Jasper ja jotain muita. Ne oli siinä. Ja sä törmäsit Edwardiin. Ja se katto sua ku maailman kauneinta kukkaa, jonka se on just löytäny. Voi luoja Bella! Alice hihkui meidän istuessa tarjoilijan osoittamaan pöytään.

- Et voi olla tosissas! Vihdoin mä tapasin Edward Cullenin ja nolasin itteni ihan täysin! Tää on niin mun tapasta, sanoin ja painoin pääni käsiini.

- Etkä nolannu. Se oli ihan yhtä transsissa ku säkin. Ainakin siltä näytti, Alice sanoi katsellessaan listaa. En voinut lopettaa hymyilemistä. Tiesin Edwardilla olevan vihreät silmät, mutta en ollut koskaan edes villeimmissä unissani kuvitellut niiden olevan noin lumoavat. Niihin olisi voinut vaikka hukkua.

- Huomasko Jasper sut? kysyin Alicelta, jonka hymy levisi korvasta korvaan.

- Se sano "Bye Miss" kun se käveli mun ohi. Ja se hymyili mulle! Alice pomppi penkissään.

- En voi edelleenkään uskoo, etten tajunnu sen olevan Edward! sanoin ottaessani oman ruokalistani.

- Tämä on vielä jonkun kauniin alku. Muista minun sanoneen se, Alice sanoi.

Päätimme tilata pepperoni- ja mozzarellapizzat ja syödä ne puoliksi. Lopulta olimme niin täynnä, että minusta tuntui, että joutuisin pyörimään takaisin hotellillemme. Päätimme kävellä sinne, koska matka ei ollut mitenkään hurjan pitkä ja saisimme kulutettua edes hieman kaloreita, joita olimme juuri ahtaneet itsemme täyteen. Kaupunki oli kaunis. Koska oli kesä, oli vielä aika valoisaa. Joka puolella istui ihmisiä juttelemassa ja nauttimassa toistensa seurassa. Alice naputteli puhelintaan kävellessämme ja häneltä meni tunnelma ihan ohi. Yhtäkkiä hän pysähtyi ja huomasin sen vasta hetken kuluttua. Kävelin takaisin sinne missä hän seisoi tuijottamassa puhelimensa ruutua.

- Ali, mikä sulle tuli? kysyin ihmeissäni. Alice ei vastannut. Hän vain tyrkkäsi puhelimen käteeni. Ruudulla näkyi Edward Cullenin viimeisin tweettaus.

**Milan. You made me write a song called Bella. I'll sing it tomorrow night. **

Tuijotin ruutua ihmeissäni.

- Miten hitossa tää on mahdollista? kysyin Alicelta antaessani puhelimen takaisin hänelle.

- Saatoin sanoo sun nimen, kun törmäsit siihen. Mut loput se teki ite, Alice sanoi hypellessään vieressäni.

- Bella tarkottaa italiaks kaunista. Joten se nyt on saattanu tarkottaa sillä ihan mitä vaan, sanoin. Yritin järkeillä asian niin, että tajuaisin sen paremmin. Eihän Edward nyt olisi kirjoittanut minusta laulua, eihän?

- Tai sit se tarkottaa sua. Huomennahan me kuullaan sen laulavan se, Alice sanoi innoissaan. Menimme hotellillemme ja menin suihkuun selvittelemään ajatuksiani. Olisko mahdollista, että Edward olisi ajatellut minua niin paljon, että olisi kirjoittanut minusta laulun? Eihän siinä ollut mitään järkeä. Suihkun jälkeen kuivasin hiukseni pyyhkeellä ja letitin ne tiukalle ranskanletille. Rasvasin itseni ja pesin hampaani. Astuin kylpyhuoneesta makuuhuoneeseen ja huomasin Alicen olevan jo unessa. Laitoin päälleni alushousut sekä yöpaidan ja menin peiton alle. Olin kuitenkin liian sekaisin pystyäkseni nukkumaan. Otin pöydältä Alicen iPhonen ja kirjauduin twitteriin.

**edwardcullen Can't wait to hear the song. **

Tweettasin sen kummemmin ajattelematta. Yhtäkkiä ruudulle hyppäsi uusi tweetti.

**isabellajoutsen hope you like it ;)**

Voi luoja! Edward Cullen tweettasi minulle juuri. Ennen kuin ehdin edes miettiä vastaustani, huomasin että joku oli lähettänyt minulle yksityisviestin. Avasin sen ja aloin lukea.

Bella. That's a beautiful name but it couldn't compare to your actual beauty any day. You were breathtaking and I can't even start to describe the feeling of you in my arms. I'm sorry I was such a jerk and walked away. I hope you don't think badly about me because of that. I'll see you tomorrow night at the concert. The song is for you so I hope you listen to the words carefully. Yours, Edward

Mitä? Mitämitämitämitämitä?

- ALICE! huusin niin kovaa kuin pystyin noustessani istumaan ja Alice säikähti herätessään niin, että putosi sängyltä. Muulloin se olisi ollut tosi hauskaa, mutta nyt en voinut keskittyä sen hauskuuteen, koska olin samalla sekä täpinöissäni että järkyttynyt Edwardin viestistä. Istuin sängylläni Alicen puhelin käsissäni ja tuijotin Alicea, joka nousi istumaan lattialla.

- Hyvä, etten sydäriä saanu! Ja auts, varmana tulee mustelma käteen! Bella, miks oot niinku oisit just aaveen nähny? Alice ensin kirosi, mutta sitten kysyi huolestuneena. Hän tuli istumaan viereeni.

- No, mä menin Twitteriin kun en saanu unta ja tweettasin Edwardille etten jaksais odottaa et kuulen sen kappaleen. Se laitto mulle takas et toivottavasti tykkäät siitä ja vinkkaavan hymiön. En kerenny miettiä mitä vastaan ku se jo lähetti mulle yksityisviestin, selitin Alicelle. Nyt olin jo ihan kauhuissani.

- Mitä? Näytä! Alice kirkui korvaani. Alice otti puhelimensa kädestäni ja luki viestin.

- En vastannu sille vielä, sanoin ennen kuin Alice kerkesi kysyä.

- Tää on niin mahtavaa! Se selvästikin tunsi jotain. Ei se muuten kirjottas sulle laulua ja lähettäis tollasta viestiä! VOI LUOJA! Bella, te ootte niin luotuja toisillenne, Alice kirkui aluksi, mutta huokaisi lopun.

- Ei siitä tulis koskaan mitään. Se on superstara ja mä oon vaan tavis, sanoin. Alice mietti jo ihan innoissaan mitä laittaisimme seuraavana iltana päällemme konserttiin. Minä luin Edwardin viestin vielä kerran ja menin takaisin peiton alle. Nukahdin ihmeen nopeasti ja näin unta laulavasta Edwardista.

Herätessäni Alice oli suihkussa. Puin päälleni farkut ja t-paidan. Jalkaani laitoin gladiaattorisandaalini. Avasin lettini ja harjasin hiukseni. Letit olivat jättäneet hiuksiini laineet ja päätin jättää hiukseni auki. En meikannut, koska tiesin meikkaavani illalla. Odottelin Alicea sängylläni. Pian hän tulikin ja puki päälleen farkkushortsit ja ohuen neuleen. Hän laittoi vielä mustat ballerinat jalkaansa.

- Valmis? kysyin ja Alice nyökkäsi. Menimme hotellin ruokasaliin aamiaiselle, joka oli ihmeen hyvä hotellin muuhun tasoon verrattuna. Söimme niin paljon kuin jaksoimme ja haimme vielä laukkumme huoneestamme. Sitten lähdimme katselemaan nähtävyyksiä ja ostamaan jotain pientä Jessicalle. Tulimme hotellille takaisin niin, että meillä oli pari tuntia aikaa valmistautua ennen konserttia. Nostin hiukseni korkealle ponnarille suoristettuani ne ja meikkasin voimakkaammin kuin normaalisti. Alice laittoi itselleen rajaukset, jotka saivat hänen silmänsä näyttämään vielä suuremmilta kuin yleensä. Puin päälleni vaaleat kivipesdyt farkut, joissa iso takapuoleni näytti mahtavalta. Olin jo laittamassa t-paitaa, kun Alice tuli väliin.

- EI! hän parahti.

- Mikä vika tässä paidassa on? kysyin ihmeissäni.

- Ei mikään. Aattelin vaan, että voisit kokeilla jotain uutta. Ostin tällasen liivin, joka on ku sulle tehty. Koita tätä, Alice sanoi ja työnsi minulle harmaaruudullisen liivin.

- Joo, laitan vaan tän sinne alle, sanoin tarkoittaen t-paitaani.

- No, mä kyllä ajattelin ilman sitä t-paitaa, Alice sanoi.

- Mitä? En mä haluu näyttää miltään hutsulta, sanoin.

- Koittasit sitä liiviä edes, Alice sanoi. Päätin olla hänelle mieliksi, koska hän oli kokeillut useasti minun ehdottamiani vaateyhdistelmiä. Minulla oli mustat pitsirintaliivit päälläni ja laitoin liivin niiden päälle. Se peitti yllättävän paljon. Ihoa ei näkynyt farkkujen ja liivin välistä, koska liivi oli tarpeeksi pitkä. Kaula-aukko oli aika antelias, muttei liian. Minulla oli usein istuvien vaatteiden kanssa se ongelma, että rintani litistyivät vaikkei ne niin isot olleetkaan. Mutta tässä rintani näyttivät hyviltä.

- Näinkö? kysyin Alicen mieliksi.

- Sä näytät tosi hyvältä. Edward Cullen ei pysy housuissaan näkiessään sut, Alice sanoi iskien silmäänsä. Nauroin hänelle. Areenalla olisi monta tuhatta muutakin ihmistä. Ei Edward minua huomaisi heidän joukostaan. Laitoin kaulaani vielä pitkän kaulakorun ja jalkaani mustat ballerinat. Laukuksi otin pienen mustan laukun, jossa oli pitkä hihna. Huomasin Alicen pukeneen päällensä mustat läpikuultavat sukkahousut, joissa oli mustia pieniä sydämiä, farkkushortsit ja t-paidan. Hänellä oli kirkkaanpunaista huulipunaa ja isot rengaskorvikset. Jalassaan hänellä oli mustat Converset ja kädessään punainen kirjekuorilaukku.

Menimme areenalle taksilla ja olimmekin siellä hyvissä ajoin. Ostimme fanikrääsää ihan liikaa ja menimme paikoillemme. Meillä oli istumapaikat, joista oli moitteeton näkyvyys lavalle. Alice oli varmasti maksanut isänsä kipeäksi näistä paikoista. Konsertti alkoi ja tanssimme paikoillamme jokaisen kappaleen mukana. Osasimme kaikki kappaleet ulkoa ja lauloimmekin mukana joka kohdan. Konsertin loppupuolella Edward meni istumaan flyygelin ääreen.

- This is a new song I wrote yesterday. It's for someone special. You know who you are, Edward sanoi mikrofoniin. Sydämeni hakkasi kurkussa, kun Alice otti kiinni kädestäni.

_Your eyes addict me like a drug_

_ Your touch burns like fire _

_ Your voice is like a song_

_ only the angels can sing_

_You were made for me_

_ I know it by the feeling_

_ of you in my arms_

_ And I was made for you_

_Bella_

_ My beautiful Bella_

_ Can't even imagine how your lips_

_ would feel against mine_

_ Bella _

_ My beautiful Bella_

_ You're incredible_

_I walked away_

_ I'll always regret it_

_ The best thing ever happened to me_

_ And I turned my back_

_Girls throw themselves at me_

_ But I just think of you_

_ I'll just say to them_

_ 'you look nice but you're not her_

_ you're not my Bella'_

_Bella_

_ My beautiful Bella _

_ Can't even imagine how your lips_

_ would feel against mine_

_ Bella _

_ My beautiful Bella_

_You're incredible_

_ The first time felt like this_

_ I thought I was going crazy_

_ Maybe we have met before _

_ Or been at the same place at the same time_

_ You're my everything now_

_Bella_

_ My beautiful Bella _

_ Bella_

_ My beautiful Bella_

Laulu loppui ja huomasin itkeväni. Alice kaivoi jostain nenäliinan. Kappale oli balladi. Se oli jotain mitä Cullen Brothers ei ollut pitkään aikaan tehnyt ja heitä olikin jonkin verran siitä kritisoitu. Heidän tyylinsä oli kuitenkin normaalisti hieman rokahtavampaa. Yleisö alkoi mylviä, koska kaikki olivat pitäneet laulusta.

- You liked it? Good. Now we can start rocking again, Jasper huusi mikrofoniin ja alkoi soittaa nopeampaa kappaletta.

- Käyn nopeesti vessassa ja tuun ihan heti takas, sanoin Alicelle ja hän nyökkäsi. Nousin ylös ja huomasin, että Edward näki minut. Hän väläytti minulle vinon hymyn, joka sai jalkani veteliksi. Juoksin wc-koppiin niin nopeasti kuin pystyin. Olin tulla hulluksi. En ollut jutellut hänelle kuin pari sanaa ja hänellä oli silti minuun tällainen vaikutus. Wc-kopissa oli peili ja allas, joten korjasin meikkini niin hyvin kuin pystyin ja otin itseäni niskasta kiinni. Kävelin ulos vessasta. Ovella oli iso henkivartija.

- Are you Bella? hän kysyi minulta.

- Yes, sanoin hieman peloissani. Hän taisi huomata sen, koska hän naurahti. Se sai minutkin rentoutumaan.

- I'm not here to scare you. Mr Cullen wanted to ask if you and your friend would like to meet them backstage after the concert, henkivartija sanoi. Mitä ihmettä? Tämä tuntui kuin unelta, josta heräisin millä sekunnilla hyvänsä.

- Could you tell Mr Cullen that I'm very flattered and I loved the song but no thank you? vastasin.

- Of course, henkivartija sanoi ja käveli pois. Minä kävelin vastakkaiseen suuntaan ja menin takaisin Alicen viereen. Hän tappaisi minut, kun saisi tietää mitä olin juuri tehnyt. Päätin, että kertoisin hänelle vasta hotellilla.

**A/N: Nyt siis siihen omistamiseen. Omistan Bellan laulun eli siis se on mun ite kirjottama/keksimä eli älkää käyttäkö sitä mihinkään. Sitä sanotaan varastamiseksi. **

**Ajatuksia?**


	2. Luku 2

**Hei taas! Omistan vaan ideat (ja mahtavan parhaan ystävän, joka ideoi myös). Ja omistan myös Bellan laulun. Eli älkää varastako sitä.**

Konsertin loputtua menimme taksilla hotellillemme. Kävin suihkussa ja kaikki mitä pystyin ajattelemaan oli, että olin ehkä juuri pilannut mahdollisuuteni suhteeseen Edward Cullenin kanssa. Jokaisen tytön unelma oli olla yhdessä Edward Cullenin kanssa. Mutta ei siitä tulisi koskaan mitään. Viettäisimme yhdessä yhden yön ja sen jälkeen hän jatkaisi kiertuettaan ja elämäänsä. Ja minä palaisin kotiin enkä koskaan enää näkisi häntä.

Hän ei kuulisi minusta enää mitään, mutta netistä löytyisi kaikki hänen naisseikkailunsa. En kestäisi sellaista. En enää. Olin ollut miehen takia jo kerran niin hajalla, että keräsin palasia edelleen kasaan enkä tahtonut sen tapahtuvan uudelleen. Lopulta minun oli pakko astua pois suihkusta. Kiedoin pyyhkeen hiuksiini ja kylpytakin päälleni ja valmistauduin kohtaamaan Alicen vihan.

Astuin makuuhuoneeseen ja huomasin Alicen näpyttelevän puhelimellaan. Hän katsahti ylös ja hymyili minulle.

- Ali, tein jotain mistä huudat mulle ja kovaa. Ja ansaitsen kyllä sen kaiken, sanoin istuessani sängylleni. Istuimme vastakkain.

- Kerro toki lisää, Alice sanoi. Hän laski puhelimen viereensä.

- Yks henkivartijoista tuli sanoo, et ois päästy lavan taakse konsertin jälkeen ja mä sanoin, etten halua, sanoin ja suljin silmäni, etten näkisi hetkeä, jolloin Alice hyökkäisi kimppuuni.

- Mikset sä halunnu? Alice vain kysyi lempeästi. Avasin silmäni varovasti.

- Koska mua pelottaa. Koska ei tästä vois koskaan tulla mitään pysyvää. Koska parin viikon päästä se menis pois ja jättäis mut yksin, sanoin itku kurkussa. Alice tuli halaamaan minua. Huomasin hänen ottavan puhelimensa mukaansa.

- Jos se haluaa olla sun kanssa, se pitää huolta siitä, että se on mahdollista. Tän kiertueen jälkeen niillä on keikkatauko. En usko, et sillä olis mitään ongelmaa lentää Suomeen kattoo sua. Miks sun pitää tehdä kaikesta niin vaikeeta? Alice kysyi minulta.

- En mä tiiä. Jos valmistautuu pahimpaan, ei pety niin kovasti, vastasin.

- Niin kai. Käy Twitterissä, Alice sanoi ja tyrkkäsi puhelimensa minulle. Kirjauduin sisään ja minua odotti yksityisviesti Edward Cullenilta.

**I'm sorry Bella. For everything. I should have thought about the possibility of you having a boyfriend. Why wouldn't you have one? You're beautiful. You must have plenty of men to choose from. Any man would be lucky to have you. I meant every word I sang and I saw you loved the song. But the no to my bodyguard told me that you are not interested. I'll leave you alone if that's what you want me to do. I won't sing the song again. Yours, Edward**

Itkin lukiessani viestin uudelleen ja uudelleen. Kuulin Alicen sulkevan oven perässään. Hän oli ilmeisesti päättänyt antaa minulle hetken omaa aikaa.

**I did love the song. It was beautiful. No one has ever made me anything. And you even sang it in front of that huge crowd. That was just too much to handle at that moment. You have a beautiful voice, you should sing ballads more often. Don't stop singing. I'm sure people want to hear it again. I know I do.**

**About the invitation. I'm sorry we didn't come. I just kind of freaked out. I've been scarred so I think I'm scared. I'm just not ready for all of that yet. But talking is good. Talking I can handle. I'd love to be your friend if it's okay with you. **

**And Edward. I'm single. At least until someone asks me not to be anymore ;)**

**Love, Bella**

Naputin vastaukseni niin nopeasti kuin Alicen puhelimella osasin. Yllätyksekseni Edward vastasi minulle melkein heti.

**I have to remember that part about being single**.

**I would never hurt you. I have this huge need to protect you from everything bad. **

**I can be your friend. For now. **

**When will I see you again? I already miss your eyes. **

**By the way, you looked edible in that top tonight ;)**

Naurahdin Edwardin puhuessa liivistäni. Ehkä Alice oli ollut oikeassa. En käyttänyt kotona kauheasti paljastavia vaatteita. Ehkä käyttäisin niitä reissussa ollessamme enemmän.

**Paris.**

En vastannut muuta koska en tiennyt mitä sanoa. Pariisin keikkaan oli kolme päivää aikaa. Cullen Brothersilla oli yksi keikka siinä välissä, mutten muistanut missä kaupungissa se oli. En ehtinyt ajatella asiaa enempää, kun Edward jo vastasi.

**The city of love. Seems accurate.**

Rakkaus? Oliko se se tunne, joka puristi rintaani, kun menin taksiin ja ajoin kauemmas Edwardista? Vaikea sanoa vielä tässä vaiheessa. En vastannut mitään hetkeen ja Edward laittoi minulle viestin ensin.

**You have a picture of a girl here. Related?**

Siinä oli toinen syy, joka piti minua etäällä Edwardista. En haluaisi asettaa Jessicaa alttiiksi julkisuudelle. Se oli kyllä ehkä tapahtunut jo, koska ei menisi kauan, että ihmiset yhdistäisivät twitterini Edwardin uuteen kappaleeseen.

**Jessica, my daughter. She's seven.**

Vastasin lyhyesti ja ytimekkäästi. Kertoisin hänelle kaiken minkä hän halusi tietää, mutta hänen pitäisi ensin kysyä.

**And you were what, twelve, when you had her? ;)**

Haha, en ihan. Sanoinhan näyttäväni ikäistäni nuoremmalta.

**Actually, I was more like nineteen.**

Vastasin. Edwardin vastaus tuli nopeasti.

**And her dad?**

Arvasin sen olevan seuraava kysymys. Mietin pitkään miten vastaisin. Se ei ollut helppo kysymys. Ja yleensä kaikki säälivät minua vastaukseni kuulleessaan.

**Gone. Never been around.**

Totuus. Se oli helpointa. Tunsin kuinka silmäluomeni alkoivat painua alas.

**Son of a bitch! No wonder you're scared. Baby I would treasure you.**

En pysyisi hereillä enää pitkään.

**I know. I have to go to bed. I'm so tired.**

Vaihdoin päälleni yöpaidan ja alushousut. Letitin hiukseni sotkuisesti odottaessani Edwardin vastausta.

**Sweet dreams my beautiful Bella 3**

Se sai minut hymyilemään. Toivotin Edwardillekin hyvää yötä ja laitoin Alicen puhelin yöpöydälle. Kiipesin peiton alle ja nukahdin heti.

Aamulla heräsin siihen, kun Alice lauleskeli pukiessaan.

- Your eyes addict me like a drug. Your touch burns like fire. Your voice is like a song only the angels can sing. Ai ootkin jo hereillä, Alice sanoi vetäessään jalkaansa farkkushortseja.

Hänellä oli mukanaan varmasti kahdetkymmenet erilaiset farkkushortsit. Kotona niitä pystyi pitämään niin harvoin, että Alice oli ihan täpinöissään, kun pystyi pitämään niitä. Hänellä oli päällään musta normaali toppi ja kerrostettu kaulakoru. Jalkaansa hän laittoi punaiset ballerinat.

- Miten sä voit muistaa sanat jo nyt? kysyin ihmeissäni.

- Oon kuunnellu sen youtubesta jo ainakin sata kertaa. Ja en suosittele menemään millekään juorusivulle. Ne on kaikki täynnä spekulaatioita siitä kuka on tämä mysteerinainen. Kukaan ei oo vielä tajunnu, että sen naisen nimi on oikeesti Bella, Alice pulpatti. Hyvä vain. Halusin olla rauhassa edes hetken aikaa. Jos tästä tulisi jotain, joutuisin kauheaan mediapyöritykseen.

- Hei, tänään on siirtymäpäivä, eiks vaan? kysyin innoissani noustessani ylös. Alice vain nyökkä päättäneet käyttää aina yhden päivän paikasta toiseen siirtymiseen, että meille jäisi enemmän aikaa perillä.

Jostain syystä tunsin pistoksen sydämessäni, joka sai minut haukkomaan henkeäni, kun olin pesemässä hampaitani. Laitoin hiukseni sotkuiselle nutturalle ja jätin meikkaamatta. Puin päälleni mustat shortsit ja kuviollisen t-paidan. Laitoin jalkaani mustat Converset. Alice oli ostanut minullekin sellaiset hankkiessaan omansa.

Keräsimme tavaramme kasaan ennen kuin menimme aamiaiselle. Kävimme syömässä niin paljon kuin ikinä jaksoimme ja haimme rinkkamme huoneestamme. Luovutimme huoneemme ja lähdimme päiväksi kiertelemään museoita.

Juna lähti myöhään illalla ja meillä oli makuupaikat. Nukuin suurimman osan junamatkasta vaikken yleensä osannut nukkua liikkuvassa autossa tai edes lentokoneessa. Alice nukkui koko matkan kuin tukki. Juna oli perillä puoli yhdeksän aikaan aamulla. Otimme tavaramme ja lähdimme etsimään kaupungin karttaa. Hotellillemme pääsisi melkein suoraan metrolla. Metro oli helppo ja edullinen tapa kulkea, joten ostimme useamman päivän metrokortit ja matkustimme hotellillemme. Koska olimme nukkuneet junassa, otimme huoneen ja jätimme tavaramme sinne.

Ensimmäisenä menimme Louvreen. Tiesin siellä kuluvan koko päivän ja halusin, että meillä olisi varmasti tarpeeksi aikaa kiertää koko museo. Illalla olimme aivan poikki päästessämme hotellille.

- Hei, ootko käyny Twitterissä Milanon jälkeen ollenkaan? Alice kysyi yhtäkkiä, kun olimme jo menossa nukkumaan.

- En, vastasin. En ollut edes ajatellut asiaa, koska minulla oli ollut niin paljon tekemistä. Olin kertonut Alicelle edellisenä päivänä Edwardin ja minun viestittelystä.

- Käy nyt, Alice sanoi ja tyrkkäsi puhelimensa minulle. Kirjauduin sisään ja minua odotti kaksi viestiä Edwardilta.

**The plane is leaving and I'm having trouble breathing. I don't want to leave you behind. What if I won't see you again? I miss your calming presence.**

Siitä se pistos ja hengitysvaikeudet olivat ehkä johtuneet. Tarkistin kellonajan ja päivämäärän. Ne täsmäsivät. Vaikka kuinka yritin tapella tätä vastaan, en voinut kiistää, etteikö välillämme olisi jokin näkymätön side, joka oli muodostunut ehkä jo ennen viime vuotista konserttia.

**Just got off the stage. People loved Bella. I miss you.**

Vastasin hänelle yhdellä viestillä.

**Tomorrow night. Front row. I'm the one wearing red ;)**

Kirjauduin ulos ja laitoin puhelimen yöpöydälle.

- Ali, tarviin huomiseks jotain punasta, sanoin. Se oli ensimmäinen väri, joka juolahti mieleeni viestiä kirjoittaessani. Enkä edes omistanut mitään punaista.

- Mennään siis huomenna shoppailee! Alice kiljui omasta sängystään.

Seuraavana päivänä lähdimme aikaisin liikkeelle, että ehtisimme hyvissä ajoin takaisin hotellillemme laittautumaan. Emme millään meinanneet löytää mitään punaista, koska ilmeisesti se ei ollut kauden väri. Alice kuitenkin onnistui löytämään upean punaisen mekon, joka sopi minulle kuin valettu ja sai rintani näyttämään vielä isommilta kuin ne oikeasti olivat. Irvistin kuullessani mekon hinnan kassalla, mutta maksoin sen vielä kengät ja kävimmekin ostamassa minulle mustat todella korkeat korkokengät.

Kun olimme laittautuneet, en meinannut tunnistaa itseäni peilistä. Alice oli kihartanut hiukseni ja meikannut minut. Hän oli tehnyt todella hyvää jälkeä. Hänellä itsellään oli musta mekko, jonka koko hameosa oli kerrostettua tylliä ja yläosa oli tuubimainen. Jalassaan hänellä oli Converset. Naurahdin ne nähdessäni. Hän ei laittaisi korkokenkiä jalkaansa mistään hinnasta.

Menimme metrolla areenalle, koska se oli huomattavasti halvempaa kuin taksilla ajaminen. Taksia joutuisimme kuitenkin käyttämään illalla. Pääsimme paikoillemme hyvissä ajoin ennen konsertin alkua ja jossain vaiheessa lämppärin esiintyessä sama henkivartija kuin viimeksi tuli luoksemme.

- Miss? Can I borrow you just for a second? hän kysyi minulta. Katsoin Alicea ja hän nyökkäsi innoissaan.

- Just for a second, vastasin ja lähdin hänen mukaansa. Sain kummaksuvia katseita. Tämän jälkeen en ainakaan voisi pysytellä helposti piilossa. Henkivartija vei minut yhdestä ovesta sisään ja puikkelehdimme käytävillä, kunnes olimme lavan takana. Edward ravasi siellä edestakaisin kuin riivattu.

- Mr Cullen, henkivartija sanoi.

- She said no, didn't she? Edward kysyi haudaten kasvonsa käsiinsä. Hän oli selin minuun. Kävelin lähemmäs niin, että olin melkein kiinni hänessä.

- No, kuiskasin hänen korvaansa. Edward kääntyi ympäri ja koppasi minut syleilyynsä.

- Oh Bella, hän sanoi pyörittäessään minua ympäri. Lopulta hän laski minut alas ja astui hieman kauemmas katsomaan minua tarkemmin.

- You look incredibly hot tonight, hän huokaisi.

- You like it? kysyin ja pyörähdin ympäri.

- Twenty seconds! joku huusi jossain kauempana.

- You're responsible if this is too visible on the stage, Edward naurahti ja osoitti haaroväliään. Hänellä oli selvästi näkyvä erektio. Eikä se ollut mitenkään pieni.

- You can't blame me for your own body's reactions, Cullen. But just for your information, knowing I made that, I'm soaked, sanoin kuiskaten loppuosan. Painoin huuleni Edwardin poskelle ja lähdin kävelemään pois.

- I'll see you after, right? Edward huusi perääni.

- Maybe, huusin takaisin. Hymyilin koko matkan takaisin paikalleni. Konsertti oli jo alkanut ja Edward väläytti hymyn suuntaani istuessani paikalleni.

- Mitä se halus? Alice kysy innoissaan.

- Halin, nauroin.

- Päästäänkö taakse konsertin jälkeen? Alice kysyi.

- Joo. Mut haittaako jos ei mennä? kysyin Alicelta. Hän näytti todella yllättyneeltä.

- Miksei? hän kysyi pettyneenä.

- Koska meillä on vielä kaks konserttia jälellä ja jos se ei saa heti mitä haluaa, se tulee hulluks. Eiks se niin oo joskus sanonu? kysyin. Edward oli itse sanonut niin joskus haastattelussa.

- Aika ovelaa. Käännät sen omat sanat sitä vastaan, Alice naurahti. Nautimme konsertista ja kun Edward alkoi laulaa kappalettani, aloin taas kyynelehtiä. Flyygeli oli asetettu niin, että hän katsoi minua suoraan silmiin laulaessaan sitä.

Konsertin jälkeen henkivartija seisoi oven luona, josta olimme menneet aiemmin sisään. Hän katsoi minua kysyvästi näkiessään minut. Pudistin päätäni ja hän naurahti. Hän selvästikin tajusi mitä yritin. Hän nosti minulle peukun pystyyn. Pidin tästä kaverista ja hän tuntui pitävän minusta. Kävimme Alicen kanssa ravintolassa syömässä, koska olimme kuitenkin pukeutuneet hienosti ja menimme sen jälkeen hotellillemme. Alice pakotti minut käymään Twitterissä.

**You're such a tease. I guess I have to settle for a cold shower tonight :/ We are in Paris for two more nights. Plans?**

Edward oli lähettänyt viestin vain viisi minuuttia aiemmin eli hän selvästikin odotti minun vastaavan.

**Plans. Hmmm. Teasing you sounds like a good one ;)**

**See you soon.**

Jätin tahallani auki kohdan milloin ja missä näkisimme, että hän joutuisi hetken miettimään.

**When?**

Juuri kaipaamani kysymys.

**Berlin.**

Konserttiin oli aikaa viisi päivää. Sinä aikana Edward tulisi hulluksi. Tiesin hänen olevan aikamoinen playboy, mutta mitä pidempään häntä kiusaisin, sitä enemmän hän jäisi koukkuun. Ja halusin olla varma hänen tunteistaan ennen kuin edes suutelisimme. En halunnut odottaa liikoja ja pettyä.

**But it's five nights away. I miss you already. I'm remembering your hands on my chest and your lips on my cheek and you in that tight dress that hugged you just right and… FUCK! Now I really need that cold shower.**

Nauroin ääneen lukiessani Edwardin viestin.

- Mikä on noin hauskaa? Alice kysyi sängyltään. Hän luki jotain amerikkalaista juorulehteä, jonka hän oli ostanut rautatieasemalta.

- Kunhan nauran Edwardille. Se on tulossa hulluksi jo nyt, naurahdin. Naureskelin itsekseni lukiessani viestin uudelleen.

- Tuo on kiva ääni, Alice sanoi edelleen lukien lehteä.

- Mikä niin? kysyin ihmeissäni.

- Sinun nauru. Siis kyllähän sä naurat minunkin kanssa, mutta ihan erilailla, Alice sanoi katsoessaan minua. Jostain syystä punastuin. Keskityin vastaukseni kirjoittamiseen.

**I'm sure you'll be fine if you don't freeze to death ;)**

Tämähän oli hauskaa! En koskaan ollut kunnolla flirttaillut kenenkään kanssa, mutta tämä oli oikeastaan aika mukavaa.

**You'll be the death of me, woman.**

Hymyilin Edwardin viimeiselle viestille. Hän taisi oikeasti pitää minusta.

- VOI LUOJA! Alice yhtäkkiä huusi ja hyppäsi ylös sängyltä.

- Mitä? nauroin hänelle. Hän oli niin dramaattinen.

- Kato ite! Alice sanoi ja tyrkkäsi lehden minulle. Laitoin puhelimen sängylle viereeni ja katsoin lehteä tarkemmin. Siinä oli juttu Cullen Brothersien uudesta kappaleesta Bella ja analysoitiin sitä mikä tai _kuka _sai Edwardin kirjoittamaan sen. Sivun alanurkassa oli kuitenkin pieni kuva minusta ja Alicesta kävelemässä Milanossa ensimmäisen konsertin jälkeen.

- Mitä helvettiä? Mistä ne ties jo sillon kuka mä oon? kysyin Alicelta.

- En tiiä. Siellä on pakko olla joku sisäpiiriläinen, joka on vuotanu sen lehtiin. En keksi muutakaan, Alice vastasi. Laitoin viestin Edwardille.

**Go buy the new People magazine. NOW!**

Kesti melkein tunti, että hän vastasi mitään. Meinasin jo kirjautua ulos, kun viesti tuli.

**Bella, I'm so sorry. I have someone trying to find out who leaked it to the papers. I know this changes things and I totally understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore.**

En ollut ajatellut asiaa ihan noin ja kerroinkin sen hänelle.

**This changes nothing. I'm still the same Bella and you're still the same Edward. Right? Now everyone in your country just know how I look.**

Olin oikeasti sitä mieltä. Tiesinhän koko ajan, että tässä voisi käydä näin. Ja jos meistä joskus tulisi jotain, olisivat paparazzit osa elämäämme. Pitäisi vain alkaa katsoa peiliin ennen kuin astuisi ulos ovesta.

**Incredible.**

Mitä?

**What?**

Olin ihan pihalla mistä hän puhui.

**You look incredible. Beautiful. Hot. Beautiful. Sexy… Fuuuck! Now I'm going to take that shower.**

Nauroin ääneen jo tässä vaiheessa.

**Have fun. Think of me while you're there ;)**

Kesti hetki. Ja toinenkin.

**Oh, I will ;)**

Kirjauduin ulos ja laitoin puhelimen yöpöydälle.

- Onneks ne sentään valitsi hyvän kuvan, naurahdin katsoessani kuvaa. Se oli se ilta, jolloin minulla oli päälläni farkut ja liivi.

- Hyvähän se sun on sanoo. Sä näytät mahtavalta! Mun tukka on näyttää ihan kauheelta, Alice valitti.

- Eikä näytä! Se on ihana! yritin sanoo Alicelle, mutta ei hän minua kuunnellut. Hän oli päättänyt vihata hiuksiaan ja sillä siisti.

- Onneks toi kuva on noin pieni ja sä oot etualalla, Alice sanoi.

**A/N: Ajatuksia?**


	3. Luku 3

**Heipähei! Tässä olis kolmas kappale. Toivottavasti tykkäätte. Mulla on seuraava kappale jo päässäni valmiina, mutta voi kestää hetki, että saan sen kirjoitettua. Eli en lupaa mitään milloin se on valmis.**

**Omistan vaan ideat (ja niistäkin omistaa Heidi yleensä puolet) ja Bellan kappaleen.**

Seuraavana päivänä menimme Disneylandiin. Olimme aina halunneet käydä siellä ja olimmekin siellä kuin kaksi pikkulasta juostessamme ja hypellessämme paikasta toiseen. Olin pukenut päälleni farkkushortsit ja kuviollisen t-paidan. Jalassani minulla oli gladiaattorisandaalit. Hiukseni olivat auki ja laineilla. Olin meikannut vain hieman, koska en halunnut meikkien tuhriintuvan kuumuudesta ja vesilaitteista. Alicella oli päällään tapansa mukaan farkkushortsit ja tuubitoppi, tällä kertaa violetti. Hänellä oli jalassaan Converset.

Olimme olleet puistossa jo monta tuntia, kun Alice otti minua kädestä ja veti minut mukanaan jonnekin. Menimme sisään prinsessalinnaan ja siellä oli ikkunaton nurkka, jossa seisoi joku. Alice tyrkkäsi minua lähemmäs ja kävelin loppumatkan itse tajuttuani sen olevan Edward.

- Hi, sanoin hymyillen. Hän kääntyi ympäri ja veti minut syleilyynsä. Hän tuoksui hyvältä ja painoinkin itseni lähemmäs häntä.

- Hey. I missed you, hän kuiskasi.

- I can see that. One day and you're already anxious to see me, naurahdin. Käänsin päätäni hieman ylöspäin, että näin hänen kasvonsa.

- You're like my personal brand of heroin, hän kuiskasi hymyillen.

- Are you hooked yet? kysyin.

- Addicted for life, hän vastasi ja suuteli huuliani hellästi. Jossain välähti salamavalo ja vetäydyin kauemmas.

- It's just Alice, Edward kuiskasi ja veti minut uuteen suudelmaan. Hän suuteli minua pitkään ja hellästi. Painoin pääni hänen rintakehälleen, kun hän lopulta vetäytyi kauemmas minusta.

- I have to go, Edward sanoi hetken kuluttua hiljaa.

- I know. Just one more kiss, okay? kuiskasin. Edward otti kasvoni käsiensä väliin kuin varmistaakseen etten karkaa ja suuteli minua uudelleen ja uudelleen. En saanut tarpeekseni hänen huulistaan.

- I'll see you in Berlin, kuiskasin hänen korvaansa. Hän halasi minut tiukasti itseensä ennen kuin lopulta päästi irti.

- Bye my beautiful Bella, hän kuiskasi korvaani ja suuteli otsaani. En voinut katsoa hänen kävelevän pois luotani, joten jäin seisomaan paikoilleni niin kauaksi aikaa, että Alice tuli vierelleni.

- Sä teit tän, etkös vaan? kysyin naurahtaen.

- Myönnetään. Se laitto mulle yksityisviestin Twitterissä ja kysy missä voisitte tavata. Kerroin et ollaan tänään koko päivä täällä ja se ite ehdotti paikkaa ja aikaa, Alice kertoi. Halasin parasta ystävääni.

- Kiitos, sanoin hymyillen.

- Ole hyvä, hän vastasi.

Vietimme koko loppupäivän pitäen hauskaa. Illalla olin niin poikki, että hotellille päästyämme nukahdin samalla sekunnilla, kun pääni osui tyynyyn.

Aamulla pakkasimme tavaramme ja kävimme aamiaisella. Juna lähtisi illalla ja olimmekin päättäneet viettää päivän tutkien Versaillesin linnaa. Menimme sinne linja-autolla ja linna oli upea. Se oli vielä upeampi kuin elokuvat antavat ymmärtää. Emme ehtineet kiertää puutarhoja ollenkaan, koska keskitimme aikamme linnan kiertämiseen. Meidän pitäisi siis tehdä uusi reissu sinne joskus.

Illalla pääsimme makuupaikoillemme junaan ja Alice nukahti saman tien. Minulla oli kasa juorulehtiä, jotka Alice oli taas asemalta haalinut ja luin niitä aikani kuluksi. Se oli kuitenkin hieman tyhmää ja ajattelematonta, koska tottakai siellä oli juoruja Cullen Brotherseista. Tällä kertaa ne keskittyivät enimmäkseen veljeksistä vanhimpaan, Emmettiin, ja hänen vaimoonsa Rosaliehen, joka oli raskaana. Joku valitti siitä, että keikoilla käyminen oli liian raskasta Rosalielle. Itse olin sitä mieltä, että Rosalie osasi varmasti itse arvioida oman jaksamisensa.

Siellä oli myös jotain siitä, että Jasperin arveltiin olevan homo, koska hänellä ei ollut tyttöystävää. Naureskelin sille huhulle, koska Jasperilla oli ollut tyttöystäviä menneisyydessään. Ehkä hän vain odotti sitä oikeaa, joka sattui minun mielipiteeni mukaan nukkumaan vieressäni.

Edwardille olikin sitten uhrattu kokonainen aukeama. Siellä spekuloitiin oliko kappale Bella sittenkin kirjoitettu hänen entiselle tyttöystävälleen Tanyalle. He olivat eronneet yli vuotta aiemmin, joten spekulaatio oli vähän typerää. Itse tiesin kappaleen olevan minulle, joten en ajatellut jutusta mitään sen kummempaa. Siinä oli kuitenkin pari kuvaa Edwardista ja Tanyasta, kun heillä oli mennyt hyvin. Yhdessä he suutelivat. Kuvat saivat minut kiehumaan raivosta. Suljin lehden, mutten millään saanut unta enää sen jälkeen. Kuva vain pyöri mielessäni. Kaivoin Alicen puhelimen hänen laukustaan ja menin Twitteriin. Löysinkin yhden uuden yksityisviestin.

**Already in Berlin. Wishing you were here with me. I miss the touch of your hands and the taste of your sweet kisses and the sound of your voice. Can I see you before the concert?**

Minullakin oli ikävä Edwardia, mutta tämä eteni aivan liian nopeasti minun makuuni. Emme olleet keskustelleet mitään siitä mitä tapahtuisi, kun kiertue loppuisi. Edward ei vielä tiennyt kuinka moneen konserttiin meillä oli vielä liput. Hän ei ollut itse aloittanut minkäänlaista keskustelua asiasta enkä minäkään aloittaisi. Halusin hänen olevan se, joka kertoo minulle missä mennään.

**I don't know. I have no idea what Alice wants to do. I'll let you know.**

En keksinyt muutakaan sanottavaa valehtelematta tai loukkaamatta hänen tunteitaan.

**Okay. I'll be waiting :)**

En vastannut Edwardille enää mitään vaan suljin Twitterin ja silmäni. Tiesin Edwardin haluavan minua fyysisesti, mutta halusin hänen haluavan minua myös muilla tavoin. Halusin hänen olevan minun kanssani minun takia eikä pelkästään seksin takia. Tai suutelun tai koskettelun tai hyväilyn. Halusin hänen rakastavan minua. Jotenkin ajattelin sen olevan mahdoton ajatus. Miksi nyt kukaan minua rakastaisi?

Juna kulki kaksitoista tuntia enkä nukkunut siitä ajasta kuin korkeintaan tunnin. Ajatukseni eivät jättäneet minua rauhaan hetkeksikään. Näin jopa unta siitä miten Edwardin kaikki entiset tyttöystävät seisoivat rivissä arvostelemassa ulkonäköäni.

Alice heräsi hieman ennen kuin aamiainen tarjoiltiin ja hän oli pirtsakalla tuulella. Tästä ei hyvää seuraisi. Junan saavuttua Berliiniin otimme taksin, jolla pääsimme hotellille. Kävimme suihkussa, Alice ensin ja minä sitten, ja Alice vaati, että lähtisimme shoppailemaan. Vedin ylleni kukallisen polvipituisen mekon ja sitaisin hiukseni ponnarille. Laitoin todella vähän meikkiä. Jalkaani laitoin gladiaattorisandaalini. Alice taas laittoi päälleen sinisen shortsiasun. Huomasin, että väri muistutti aika paljon Jasperin silmien väriä. Jalkaansa hän laittoi mustat ballerinat.

Kuljimme kaupasta kauppaan useamman tunnin. Kuljin vain Alicen perässä ja annoin hänen ostaa kaiken mitä huvitti. Olin niin väsynyt, etten jaksanut olla hänelle vihainen vaikka hän ostikin ihan liikaa kaikkea myös minulle. Yhtäkkiä puhelimeni alkoi soida. Katsoin numeroa ja se oli tuntematon. Päätin kuitenkin vastata puheluun.

- Isabella, sanoin väsyneenä puhelimeen. Nojasin yhtä vaaterekkiä vasten, koska olin aivan poikki.

- Hey baby, kuulin Edwardin äänen puhelimesta. Se sai minut automaattisesti hymyilemään.

- How did you get my number? kysyin ihmeissäni. Tiesin vastauksen kuitenkin jo ennen kuin Edward ehti vastata. Vastaus hääri vieressäni olevan vaaterekin ääressä.

- I have my ways. You sound tired, Edward sanoi.

- I'm exhausted. Alice won't let me take a nap. Instead, we are shopping. And have been the past three hours or so, sanoin itku kurkussa. Minun oli vaikea liikuttaa huuliani, koska olin liian väsynyt siihen. Minusta oli ihanaa shoppailla Alicen kanssa, mutta hänen päästessä vauhtiin häntä ei pysäyttänyt mikään. Eikä hän huomannut minun olevan aivan poikki.

- Baby. Give the phone to Alice, Edward sanoi puhelimessa. Ojensin puhelimen Alicelle, joka otti sen. Hän pulputti jotain Edwardille niin nopeaan, etten saanut mitään selvää. En kyllä jaksanut kummemmin kuunnellakaan. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Alice ojensi puhelimen takaisin minulle.

- Mennään, hän sanoi ja veti minut mukanaan ulos kaupasta. Kaupan ulkopuolella oli musta auto, jonka kyydistä nousi Jasper. Hän piti ovea auki minulle.

- Let's change shifts. I'll keep her safe and you get to rest a little, okay? Jasper kysyi. Nyökkäsin hänelle. Minun oli pakko halata häntä nopeasti.

- Thank you, hymyilin istuessani autoon. Edward istui minua vastapäätä ja hymyili minulle vinosti. Alice vilkutti minulle innoissaan ulkoa.

- Kauniita unia, hän huusi.

- Ole kiltisti, vastasin. Jasper laittoi oven kiinni ja Edward tuli istumaan viereeni. Painoin pääni hänen olkapäälleen. Tunsin hänen kietaisevan kätensä ympärilleni.

- Do you want me to take you to your hotel or do you mind if we go to mine? Mine is nearby, Edward kuiskasi hellästi.

- Yours is fine, sanoin puoliunessa. Tunsin hänen huulensa otsallani ennen kuin nukahdin.

Kun heräsin, makasin suurella ja pehmeällä sängyllä isossa makuuhuoneessa, joka oli sisustettu prameasti. Huomasin olevani peiton alla. Nousin ylös ja kauhistelin hiuksiani, kun kävelin peilin ohi. Ne olivat ihan sekaisin. Otin ponnarin pois ja jätin hiukset auki. Niin ne eivät olleet ihan niin räjähtäneen näköiset. Kävelin paljain jaloin pitkin sviitin pehmeitä kokolattiamattoja. Ulkona oli jo ihan hämärää. Kello oli varmasti lähemmäs kymmenen. Olin nukkunut vähintään kahdeksan tuntia.

Löysin Edwardin istumasta flyygelin äärestä. Hän ei soittanut, mutta hänellä oli nuottivihko edessään. Kiedoin käteni hänen olkapäidensä ympärille ja nojasin pääni hänen päänsä päälle.

- Did you sleep well? Edward kysyi ja kuulin hymyn hänen äänessään.

- I got lonely. I was in that huge bed all alone. I wonder if there's someone that could help me, sanoin haaveksivasti. Edward käänsi vartaloaan, nousi ylös kopaten minut syliinsä ja kantoi minut takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. Hän heitti minut varovasti sängylle ja kiipesi päälleni.

- Better? hän kysyi pitäen minua sänkyä vasten omalla painollaan.

- It would be the best if you had no clothes on and you were kissing me, kuiskasin hänen korvaansa niin viettelevästi kuin vain osasin. Tunsin haarojeni välissä kuinka hän piti ajatuksesta.

- Wouldn't you like that? hän naurahti. Vatsani oli kuitenkin eri mieltä. Se päätti kurnia sillä hetkellä todella kovasti. Edward vain nauroi ja nousi pois päältäni. Hän kävi hakemassa jonkinlaisen ruokalistan toisesta huoneesta.

- Pick something that you like and we'll order in, hän sanoi iskien silmää minulle. Minulla oli järkyttävä nälkä, joten tilasin vihersalaatin, pippuripihvin lohkoperunoilla ja creme brûleen. Will nauroi tilauksen nähdessäni eikä uskonut, että söisin puoliakaan. Hän itse tilasi samaa ruokaa.

- Do you mind if I take a shower while we wait? kysyin Edwardilta.

- Do _you_ mind if _I_ join you? hän kysyi minulta iskien silmää. Otin kiinni hänen kädestään ja vedin hänet kanssani kylpyhuoneeseeen. Pesin hampaani, koska suussani maistui niin pahalta. Nostin käteni ylös, että Edward vetäisi mekkoni pääni yli. Pian mekkoni olikin kasassa lattialla, johon lensi myös Edwardin t-paita ja shortsit. Seisoimme kylpyhuoneessa päällämme pelkät alusvaatteet. Avasin itse omat rintaliivini, joiden klipsi oli edessä. Ne putosivat lattialle, mutta Edward katsoi minua koko ajan silmiin. Oli kuin hän olisi odottanut lupaani. Otin hänen kätensä omaani ja nostin sen rintani päälle.

Olin odottanut tätä hetkeä siitä asti, kun ensi kerran halasimme. Rintani sopi täydellisesti Edwardin käteen. Edward näytti olevan ihan samaa mieltä. Vihdoin hän antoi katseensa kääntyä alaspäin ja hän puristi kädellään hieman. Hän laskeutui hieman alaspäin ja pian hänen huulensa olivat toisella rinnallani. Se sai minut kaartamaan selkääni, joka taas työnsi Edwardia kauemmas. Hän laittoi vapaan kätensä selkäni taakse ja piti minua paikallaan.

Liian pian hänen huulensa kuitenkin katosivat ja hänen kätensä pysähtyi. Katsoin alas. Hän tuijotti suu auki vasemman rintani alla olevaa aluetta.

- What is this? Edward kysyi hiljaa.

- A tattoo, sanoin punastuen. Hänen sormensa sivelivät sanoja ihollani.

- I've left my heart with you, Edward lauloi sanat hänen kirjoittamastaan laulusta.

- You knew I was a fan, sanoin edelleen punastellen.

- I did. And there's nothing wrong with that. I think it's kind of hot. It's like you were marked as mine even before we had met, Edward sanoi ja hänen hengityksensä kutitti ihoani. Hänen kielensä kärki seurasi sanoja ihollani.

- Am I that? Yours? kysyin hiljaa.

- Only if you want to be, Edward sanoi ja nousi seisomaan kunnolla. Hän katsoi minua silmiin ja otti käteni omaansa. Jostain syystä se sai sydämeni pamppailemaan vielä enemmän kuin mitä hän teki äsken. Katse oli niin voimakas ja täynnä tunnetta.

- You just have to ask, kuiskasin.

- Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend? hän kysyi hellästi hymyillen.

- I'd love to, hymyilin hänelle. Edwardin huulet olivat omillani ennen kuin ehdin sanoa lauseen loppuun. Hän suuteli minua hellästi ja työnsi samalla alushousuni lattialle. Onneksi olin pakannut mukaan vaan parempia alushousujani. Työnsin Edwardin bokserit pois ja hän johdatti minut suihkun alle edelleen suudellen minua.

- Edward, kuiskasin hänen huuliaan vasten. Hänen sormensa vaelsivat vartalollani.

- Hmmm? hän kysyi.

- I don't want our first time to be like this. I want it to be special. Not just a fuck in the shower, sanoin nyt hieman kovempaa. Edward siirsi kätensä olkapäilleni ja vetäytyi kauemmas.

- Okay baby, Edward hymyili. Tiesin hänen halunneen tehdä enemmän ja näin todisteen siitä edessäni ja mikä täydellinen todiste se olikaan. Hän oli iso, muttei liian. Minun oli pakko ihailla hänen tahdonvoimaansa.

- Is it okay with you? kysyin varovasti.

- Yes, of course it is. I'll take it as slow as you want me to, Edward vastasi ja painoi suukon otsalleni.

- Thank you, hymyilin hänelle.

- Let's get you clean so we actually get to eat something before everything is cold, Edward naurahti ja otti pullon suihkugeeliä hyllyltä. Hän puristi sitä kädelleen ja hieroi käsiään toisiinsa annettuaan pullon minulle. Minä tein saman ja laitoin pullon hyllylle. Hankasimme suihkugeeliä hellästi toistemme vartaloille. Se oli mukava tapa totutella toisiimme. Siitä oli niin kauan, kun olin ollut jonkun edessä alasti. Edward suuteli minua välillä hellästi ja kun hän oli saanut suihkugeelin huuhdottua vartaloltani, hän pesi hiukseni.

Lopulta pääsimme pois suihkusta ja kääriydyimme pehmeisiin kylpytakkeihin. Käärin hiukseni pyyhkeeseen ja kävelimme käsi kädessä sviitin olohuoneeseen. Sinne oli katettu illallinen pienen pyöreän pöydän ääreen, jolla paloi yksi kynttilä. Pöydälle oli katettu tilaamamme ruoka ja kynttilän vieressä oli maljakossa pieni kimppu valkoisia liljoja.

- How did you know these are my favourites? kysyin ihastellessani kukkia.

- I had a little help, Edward sanoi. Olisihan se pitänyt arvata, että Alicella oli sormensa pelissä. Siitä tulikin mieleeni, että olin unohtanut Alicen kokonaan ollessani niin Edwardin lumoissa. Minä olin vastuussa Alicesta. Olinpa taas vastuullinen aikuinen jättäessäni hänet vieraan miehen luokse.

Edward veti tuolin minulle ja istuin siihen. Hän meni itse istumaan vastapäiselle tuolille. Aloimme syödä salaattejamme. Salaatti oli todella hyvää, mutta se sai vain nälkäni kasvamaan.

- Where are Alice and Jasper? They can't be shopping anymore, ihmettelin.

- Jasper took Alice to dinner and then they went to his suite to get some sleep, Edward hymyili.

- He is sleeping on the couch, right? kysyin.

- I'm sure he is. He's a gentleman, Edward sanoi. Huomasin hänen hieman ihmettelevän kysymystäni, mutta päätin jättää asian sikseen.

Söimme pääruoan ja jälkiruoan. Ruoka oli herkullista ja olisi tehnyt mieli nuolla jälkiruokakippo tyhjäksi, koska jälkiruoka oli niin hyvää. Edward otti kiinni kädestäni noustuaan ylös. Hän veti minutkin ylös ja johdatti minut makuuhuoneeseen.

- I can't believe you actually ate that all, hän naurahti.

- I was hungry, naurahdin itsekin. Loukkaannuin kuitenkin hieman hänen kommentistaan. Ajatteliko hän minun olevan lihava tai syövän liikaa?

- I love a girl with a good appetite, Edward sanoi hellästi ja avasi kylpytakkini nauhan. Hän työnsi takin alas olkapäiltäni ja annoin sen pudota lattialle.

- So you don't think I'm too fat? kysyin hiljaa.

- What? NO! What makes you think that? Edward kuiskasi korvaani. Hän otti pyyhkeen pois hiuksistani ja heitti sen lattialle. Hänen parransänkensä kutitti ihoani, kun hän suuteli kaulaani.

- Well, I don't know. I just don't understand why someone like you wants to be with someone like me, sanoin. Hänen kätensä olivat jo rinnoillani ja oli vaikeaa muodostaa selviä ajatuksia.

- I don't understand a word you're saying. What do you mean by someone like me? Edward kysyi nousien nyt katsomaan minua silmiin. Hän laski kätensä lanteilleni.

- You're gorgeous. You have those dreamy eyes and full lips and sex-hair. And you're muscular and strong. You're every girls daydream. And me. Well, I'm nothing special. My hips are too wide and my bum is too big. I have strechmarks and scars. I'm just me, sanoin hiljaa. Hävetti sanoa kaikki ajatukseni ääneen, mutta halusin olla rehellinen. Edward käänsi minut ympäri niin, että hän oli takanani. Edessämme oli kokovartalopeili. Teki mieli peittää itseni hänen katseeltaan.

- You really don't see yourself clearly. You have a beautiful figure. Your hips may be wide but I love it. There's something to grab onto. I keep imagining you riding me and my hands on your hips to guide your moves. And I love your bum. It's round and perfect. I just want to squeeze it all the time. And don't even get me started about your breasts. They're round and firm and just perfect. Bella, you may have strechmarks and scars but they only tell about the life you've lived. There's nothing to be ashamed about that. Your face is a whole different story. You are more than beautiful. I could kiss your pefect lips all day long and write a million songs about your eyes. And that hair of yours. I know you think it's just brown but when you stand under the sun, it's all shades of red too. I wish you would see yourself through my eyes, Edward henkäisi hiuksiani vasten. Hänen kätensä olivat vaeltaneet vartalollani hänen puhuessaan. Nyt ne olivat taas lanteillani. Käännyin ympäri ja suutelin häntä. Kiersin käteni hänen niskansa taakse.

- Thank you, hymyilin hänelle.

- You're welcome, hän hymyili takaisin.

- I'm tired. Can we go to bed? kysyin hetken kuluttua.

- Of course, baby. Alice brought some bags earlier if you want to put something on. Although I don't mind if you sleep like that, Edward sanoi hymyillen sitä vinoa hymyä, joka sai jalkani veteliksi.

- I'm sure you wouldn't. I'll just take a peek in the bags. I'll be right back, sanoin ja painoin vielä nopean suukon hänen huulilleen.

Kävelin sviitin eteisaulaan ja näin siellä vähintään kolmekymmentä paperipussia. Alice oli tullut hulluksi! Jos nämä olivat kaikki minulle, en halunnut edes miettiä mitä kaikkea hän oli itselleen hankkinut. Huomasin pian vaatteita selatessani, että kaikkien hintalaput oli irroitettu, ettei vaatteita voisi palauttaa. Ovelaa, mutta niinhän Alice oli aina ollutkin. Löysin lopulta yhdestä pussista siniset pitsialushousut ja tummansinisen pitsiyöpaidan. Se oli aika paljastava, mutta en uskonut sen Edwardia haittaavan.

Puin päälleni ja kävelin takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. Edward istui sängyllä jalassaan mustat bokserit. Hän oli sulkenut silmänsä eikä ilmeisesti kuullut minun tulevan. Kävelin kylpyhuoneeseen ja suljin oven perässäni. Pesin hampaani ja harjasin hiukseni. Sitten kävelin takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. Tällä kertaa Edward selvästikin odotti minua. Hän oli kääntynyt kylpyhuoneen suuntaan ja hänen silmänsä olivat auki. Hänen silmänsä olivat melkein lautasen kokoiset hänen huomatessaan asuni.

- You like it? kysyin varovasti ja pyörähdin ympäri.

- It makes me want to rip it off of you and just have you right now, hän melkein murisi. Nauroin hänelle ja menin istumaan sängylle hänen viereensä. Edward suuteli minua intohimoisesti.

- I know you want to have sex really bad but I want to wait a while. It's not that I don't want you. I just haven't been intimate with anyone in eight years, sanoin varovasti, kun makasimme peiton alle lähekkäin.

- Are you serious? hän kysyi.

- Yeah, kuiskasin.

- Oh, baby! I'm sorry if I've put too much pressure on you. I'm ready to wait as long as you want me to, Edward kuiskasi hellästi.

- I don't think I can wait that long with you. Let's just see how it goes. You can start by kissing me, hymyilin hänelle. Edward kääntyi niin, että oli päälläni ja suuteli minua hellästi. Pian hänen kätensä olivat yöpaitani alla eikä aikaakaan, kun se oli lattialla. Hänen taitavat kätensä ja huulensa tuntuivat olevan kaikkialla muualla paitsi siellä missä häntä eniten tällä hetkellä tarvitsin. Edward halusi selvästikin minun kertovan milloin olisin valmis. Olin niin lähellä orgasmiani, että laitoin käteni hänen lanteilleen ja painoin vartalomme yhteen niin kovalla voimalla kuin pystyin. Se tunne heitti minut yli laidan ja tulin huutaen Edwardin nimeä. Hän jatkoi rintojeni hyväilyä, kunnes hengitykseni hieman tasaantui. Vedin hänet ylös ja suutelin hänen huuliaan.

- Oh God, Edward! That was so great, sanoin edelleen huohottaen.

- You sounded so sexy panting my name like that. You can be sure that this wasn't the last time, hän naurahti.

- Shut up and kiss me already! naurahdin hänelle. Hän tuli lähemmäs, muttei suudellut minua heti.

- What my girlfriend wants, my girlfriend gets, hän hymyili huuliani vasten.

**A/N: Ajatuksia?**


	4. Luku 4

**En omista muuta kuin ideani (ja puolet niistä on Heidin) ja omistan Bellan laulun.**

**Tämä luku on sit todellakin M, joten älä lue, jos et halua lukea sellasta. Ettekä voi sanoa, etten varoittanu:)**

Heräsin keskellä yötä ja tunsin Edwardin huulet olkapäälläni. Hän oli takanani ja hänen kätensä olivat ympärilläni. Käännyin ympäri ja vaikka olinkin vielä puoliunessa, suutelin häntä. Edward veti minut tiukemmin kiinni itseensä.

- This is a nice way to wake up, hymyilin hänelle.

- Are you still tired? Edward kysyi hellästi. Ravistin päätäni ja suutelin häntä uudelleen. Edward hymyili huuliani vasten pyöräyttäessään minut päälleen. Hänen kätensä vaelsivat vartalollani, mutta pysähtyivät pian takapuoleni päälle. Edward veti minua lähemmäs itseään ja tunsin kuinka hänen halunsa vain kasvoi. Halusin kuitenkin pitää asiat kuin ne olivat vielä hetken, joten pyörähdin pois Edwardin päältä. Suutelin häntä pitkään ja hellästi, mutta sitten työnsin hänet pois.

- Baby? hän kysyi minulta ihmeissään.

- Too much, kuiskasin ja hän tajusi, että halusin hiljentää vauhtia. Hän otti minut kainaloonsa ja siveli selkääni sormillaan.

- This is going to be hard, Edward huokaisi hetken kuluttua.

- I know something else that's hard too, naurahdin katsahtaessani alas. Edwardilla oli erektio, joka ei varmastikaan ollut enää kovin miellyttävän tuntuinen.

- Haha. Very funny, Edward sanoi sarkastisesti.

- I'm sorry, Edward. For this too, sanoin ja painoin käteni hänen boksereidensa päälle, suoraan hänen erektionsa kohdalle. Edward päästi suustaan äänen, joka oli jotain valituksen ja sihinän väliltä. Huomasin hänen sulkeneen silmänsä, kun aloin liikuttaa kättäni kiertävin liikkein.

- Bella. Stop, hän valitti.

- Do you really mean that? kuiskasin hänen korvaansa.

- No, hän naurahti. Työnsin käteni hänen boksereidensa sisään ja kiersin sormeni hänen peniksensä ympärille. Hänen ihonsa oli niin pehmeä käsissäni, mutta penis oli muuten kivikova. Liikutin kättäni hieman ja se sai Edwardin kiemurtelemaan nautinnosta.

Miten voisin pysyä sanoissani ja olla harrastamatta seksiä hänen kanssaan, kun tiesin miten se toisi molemmille nautintoa? Ja vielä suurempi kysymys; miten ihmeessä hän mahtuisi sisälleni?

- Edward? kuiskasin hieman kysyvästi hänen korvaansa.

- Hmm? hän sai kuiskattua takaisin minun liikuttaessa kättäni.

- Would you like to have sex with me? kysyin ja tunsin lehahtavani tulipunaiseksi. Edward otti kiinni kädestäni ja siirsi sen pois housuistaan. Hän käänsi minut selälleni sängylle ja nosti käteni pääni päälle.

- I thought you'd never ask, hän naurahti ja suuteli minua hellästi. Tajusin hänen hapuilevan jotain yöpöydän laatikosta toisella kädellään. Hän löysi etsimänsä ja päästi käteni irti. Hän nousi hieman ja potki bokserinsa pois. Huomasin hänen varovasti avaavan kondomipakettia.

- Can you show me how to put it on and maybe next time I could do it? kysyin varovasti. Edward katsoi minua hymy huulillaan.

- Of course, baby. Watch carefully, hän sanoi. Minusta tuntuu, että häntä kiihotti ajatus, että katselisin häntä, kun hän laittaisi kondomin paikoilleen. Ja kun näin hänet tekemässä sen, kiihotuin itsekin entistä enemmän. Edward laittoi kondomin varovasti loppuun ja palasi aiempaan asentoonsa päälleni. Hän suuteli minua hellästi.

- Baby, are you sure you want to do this? I can wait, Edward sanoi katsoen minua silmiin.

- I want this. I want _you_. I'm just kind of freaked out by your size. How in the world are you going to fit in me? sanoin totuudenmukaisesti. Edward naurahti.

- Don't worry, baby. We just have to get you ready first, hän hymyili ja laskeutui alaspäin. Hänen taidokkaat huulensa löysivät rintani. Hän hyväili rintojani käsillään ja kielellään. Pian hänen huulensa olivat taas tatuoinnillani.

- Mine, kuulin hänen kuiskaavan ihoani vasten. Hymyilin itsekseni. Vaikka olimme tunteneet toisemme vasta vähän aikaa, minusta se tuntui ikuisuudelta. Kuin olisin tuntenut hänet aina. Ja Edwardin omistushalu oli minusta ihanaa. Se sai minut tuntemaan itseni vielä enemmän halutuksi. Se myös todisti minulle, että kaikki mitä Edward sanoi, oli totta.

Edward siirtyi yhä alemmas ja alemmas, kunnes hänen huulensa olivat pitsialushousujeni vyötärönauhalla. Hän työnsi niitä alaspäin ja hänen kielensä seurasi koko ajan perässä. Alice oli raahannut minut bikinivahaukseen ja nyt minua ei enää yhtään harmittanut, että olin suostunut siihen. Karvoja oli jäljellä vain kapea rata, kiitoradaksi kai sitä kutsuttiin. Edward veti alushousuni kokonaan pois ja heitti ne lattialle.

- Those were really hot and looked good on you but you look so sexy wearing nothing, Edward sanoi minulle hymyillen vinosti. Tunsin kuinka punastuin koko ajan vain enemmän. Edward laittoi kätensä polvieni alle ja taivutti jalkani koukkuun. Hän siirsi jalkoja hieman kauemmas toisistaan ja kiusasi minua sormillaan. Hän nousi ylöspäin suutelemaan minua. Hänen sormensa tekivät ensin pyöriviä ja sitten pystysuuntaisia liikkeitä klitoriksellani. Se sai minut hulluksi.

- Edward please, anelin häneltä. En kestäisi enää kauan.

- Please what? Edward naurahti korvaani. Hänen sormensa jatkoivat kiusaamistani.

- Don't stop, sain sanotuksi. Hän suuteli minua ja juuri kun hän työnsi kielensä suuhuni, hän työnsi voimalla sormensa sisääni. Se sai minut taivuttamaan selkäni kaarelle, mutta olin edelleen yhtä paljon hulluuden partaalla kuin aiemminkin.

- Does it feel good? Edward kysyi katsoen minua silmiin.

- So good, henkäisin.

- Did that bastard make you feel this good? hän kysyi omistavasti.

- Never. Wanna know a secret? kysyin häneltä liikuttaen lantiotani hänen sormiensa tahtiin.

- Tell me, hän sanoi ja kiihdytti vauhtiaan hieman.

- I had my first orgasm last night, kuiskasin hänen korvaansa. Edward katsoi minua silmät pyöreinä hetken, mutta pian hänen huulilleen levisi omahyväinen hymy.

- Then let's make sure you have plenty more, hän sanoi ja laskeutui alas suudellen vartaloani koko matkan. Yhtäkkiä hän veti sormensa pois.

- Hey! Why did you stop? kivahdin ja nousin kyynärpäideni varaan katsomaan mikä oli saanut hänet lopettamaan.

- I love it how impatient you are. I'm not going to stop until you scream my name, Edward naurahti ja painoi päänsä jalkojeni väliin. Hänen kielensä teki samaa pyörivää liikettä klitoriksellani kuin hänen sormensa olivat aiemmin tehneet. Rojahdin takaisin tyynylle, koska oli vaikea pitää itseäni kyynärpäideni varassa. Olin niin lähellä, että tuntui kuin räjähtäisin. Edward imi klitorikseni huuliensa väliin ja se melkein sattui, mutta vain lisäsi nautintoa.

- Oh God, Edward! huusin, kun hän työnsi kielensä sisääni ja tunsin purkautuvani. Hän jatkoi nuolemista ja imemistä niin kauan, että jalkani lopettivat tärisemisen. Annoin jalkojeni valahtaa sängylle, koska en jaksanut pitää niitä enää ylhäällä. Edward kiipesi ylös ja suuteli minua. Hän maistui hassulta. Tajusin vasta hänen kielensä työntyessä suuhuni missä hänen suunsa oli juuri ollut. Hän maistui minulta. Se oli itse asiassa aika kiihottavaa.

- Ready for round two? Edward hymyili huuliani vasten.

- Be gentle, kuiskasin takaisin. Edward suuteli minua hellästi vielä kerran ennen kuin asettui kunnolla kyynärpäidensä varaan. Hän asetti itsensä valmiiksi niin, että vain sentti oli sisälläni ja katsoi minua kysyvästi. Nyökkäsin ja hän työntyi varovasti sisääni.

- Baby, you're so tight! Edward henkäisi ja painoi päänsä olkapäälleni. Tunsin kuinka venyin hänen työntyessä aina vain syvemmälle. Se ei niinkään tuntunut epämukavalta vaikka sattuikin hieman. Poskelleni vieri yksinäinen kyynel. Se petturi!

- Oh God, Bella! I'm hurting you, Edward sanoi kauhuissaan ja alkoi vetäytyä ulos. Painoin käteni hänen takapuolensa päälle.

- Just stay still for a moment, sanoin ja hän pysäytti liikkeensä. Hän pyyhki peukalollaan kyyneleen pois poskeltani ja painoi huulensa omilleni. Suudelma oli hellä ja lyhyt.

- We can stop if you want to, hän sanoi hellästi.

- No way I'm stopping now. I just need a few seconds to adjust, henkäisin.

- I can give you that, Edward hymyili. Hän katsoi minua silmiin niin kauan, että nyökkäsin antaen hänelle luvan alkaa liikkua. Hän ei kääntänyt katsettaan kertaakaan vetäytyessään melkein kokonaan ulos ja sitten työntyessään hitaasti takaisin sisään. Nyt tunne ei ollut läheskään niin epämukava. Oli kuin olisin tehnyt tätä ensimmäistä kertaa. Tavallaanhan tämä oli ensimmäinen kertani. Ensimmäinen kertani Edwardin kanssa.

- Does it hurt? Edward kysyi hiljaa.

- A bit, vastasin. Halusin kertoa hänelle aina pelkästään totuuden. Olin niin kyllästynyt edellisessä suhteessani kaikkiin valheisiin, joita kuulin.

- Do you want me to stop? I'm not kidding about stopping. If you want me to stop, I will. Just say the words, Edward kysyi. Vaati aikamoista itsehillintää liikkua edes niin hitaasti kuin Edward nyt liikkui. En ymmärrä miten hän olisi voinut lopettaa.

- Keep going, vastasin hiljaa. Nostin jalkani koukkuun hänen lanteilleen. Se sai hänet menemään entistä syvemmälle. Nyt minusta itseasiassa alkoi tuntua jo aika hyvälle. Päästin suustani pienen voihkaisun ja Edward hymyili.

- Feels good, doesn't it? hän kysyi.

- Amazing. You can go faster now if you want to, kuiskasin. En tiedä miksi kuiskailin. Eihän sviitissä ollut muita kuin me. Voisi mennä hetki, että osaisin olla hieman äänekkäämpi sängyssä.

- You look beautiful all hot and bothered, Edward sanoi hetken kuluttua. Olin aika lähellä uutta orgasmia. Se ei vaatinut paljon, näköjään. Ehkä orgasmini olivat vain odottaneet Edwardia, niin hullulta kuin se kuulostikin.

- Yeah right, naurahdin.

- You do. You look incredibly hot, hän sanoi ja suuteli minua. Tunsin hänen sormiensa löytävän tiensä klitorikselleni eikä mennyt kauan, että saavutin orgasmini. Seinieni tiukentuminen tuntui olevan liikaa Edwardille ja pian hänkin saavutti huippunsa. Hän lysähti sängylle, mutta käänsi itseään niin, ettei murskannut minua painollaan. Huohotimme yhdessä jonkin aikaa ja katsoimme toisiamme hymyillen kuin mitkäkin hölmöt.

- Was it good for you, too? kysyin.

- The best I've ever had, Edward hymyili. En tiedä tarkoittiko hän sitä, mutta se sai minut hymyilemään entistä leveämmin. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Edward veti itsensä ulos minusta ja nousi ylös.

- I'll go clean up, hän sanoi hiljaa ja painoi hellän suukon huulilleni. Hän meni kylpyhuoneeseen ja sulki oven perässään. Huomasin, että aurinko nousisi pian ja nousin ylös sängyltä. Kun Edward tuli pois kylpyhuoneesta, kävin itse siistiytymässä. Hiukseni olivat niin sekaisin, etten varmaan koskaan saisi niitä selväksi, mutta sitaisin ne vain ponnarille, joka oli jäänyt ranteeseeni.

Kävelin takaisin makuuhuoneeseen ja otin lattialta yöpaitani. Puin sen päälleni ja kävelin etsimään Edwardia. Hän seisoi olohuoneessa päällään mustat tiukat farkut ja valkoinen t-paita. Kävelin hänen taakseen ja kiersin käteni hänen ympärilleen. Hän laittoi oman kätensä käsieni päälle.

- Sunrise, hän sanoi hiljaa. Katselimme kuinka aurinko nousi. Se oli kaunista ja jotenkin minusta tuntui kuin se olisi merkinnyt muutakin kuin uuden päivän alkua. Minulle se merkitsi uuden elämän alkua. Elämän, jossa Edward esitti suurta roolia. Yhteisen elämän alkua.

- This is nice, hymyilin hänen selkäänsä vasten. Huomasin Edwardin nyökkäävän. Hän vaikutti jotenkin poissaolevalta.

- Is everything alright? kysyin häneltä.

- Yeah. Don't worry, hän vain vastasi. Katuiko hän jo nyt sitä mitä olimme tehneet?

- I'll go find something to wear, sanoin koska halusin muuta ajateltavaa. Halusin pois ennen kuin hän sanoisi sanat, joiden pelkäsin tulevan ulos hänen suustaan. Päästin käteni irti Edwardin ympäriltä ja lähdin kävelemään kohti paperipussikasaa, joka oli eteisessä. Edward kuitenkin tarttui käteeni ja pysäytti minut. Hän veti minut lähelleen ja suuteli minua hellästi.

- Don't go too far, hän kuiskasi.

- Okay, kuiskasin takaisin. En kuitenkaan saanut hymyiltyä, koska epävarmuus oli alkanut nakertaa sisälläni.Kävelin eteiseen ja aloin penkoa pusseja. Niissä oli vaikka mitä kivoja vaatteita ja huomasin kolmen isoimmista pusseista olevan täynnä alusvaatteita. Missä Alice ja Jasper olivat oikein olleet ostoksilla?

Valitsin pussista siniset pitsialushousut ja niihin sopivat rintaliivit. Kaikki näytti olevan sinistä niissä kolmessa pussissa. Puin niiden päälle vielä valkoisen pitsitopin, josta näkyi hieman läpi ja mustan lyhyen hameen. Kävelin takaisin olohuoneeseen missä Edward luki ruokalistaa.

- I'm starving, sanoin hänelle.

- What would you like to…, hän aloitti kysymään, mutta lopetti lauseen kesken katsoessaan ylös. Hän tuijotti minua suu auki. Ehkä minun ei pitäisi olla niin epävarma ulkonäöstäni. Edward selvästikin piti näkemästään.

- What would I like to what? Edward? kysyin nauraen häneltä, mutta hän ei saanut sanoja ulos suustaan. Menin hänen luokseen ja napsautin sormiani hänen silmiensä edessä. Se herätti hänet transsista, jossa hän tuntui olevan. Hän veti minut lähelleen ja suuteli minua intohimoisesti.

- You look way too hot in that outfit. I may have to have you again real soon, hän sanoi.

- I don't think I'll mind. But I'm starving. Can we please eat something? nauroin hänelle.

- What do you want for breakfast? I mostly just want you, Edward kuiskasi ihoani vasten. Hänen parransänkensä kutitti olkapäätäni.

- Order something you like, hymyilin hänelle. Jätin Edwardin lukemaan ruokalistaa ja kävelin makuuhuoneeseen etsimään hiusharjaa, koska en muuten koskaan saisi hiuksiani selväksi. Löysin kylpyhuoneen kaapista hiusharjan ja muotoilutuotteita. Avasin ponnarini ja ruiskutin hiuksiini jonkinnäköistä selvityssuihketta. Harjasin hiukseni ja tein niihin pienen nutturan. Kiepautin vielä ohuen letin nutturan ympärille. Kun olin tyytyväinen lopputulokseen, laitoin tavarat takaisin kaappiin ja kävelin takaisin olohuoneeseen. Huoneeseen oli tuotu kärry, jolla oli tuoremehua, hedelmiä ja munakasta sekä makkaroita ja pekonia. Ruoka tuoksui niin hyvälle, että mahani alkoi kurnia kovaa. Edward istui pöydän ääressä lukemassa lehteä ja syömässä. Hän nauroi kuullessani vatsani valituksen.

- Don't laugh. You've made me burn so many calories that I can't help it if I'm hungry, sanoin hänelle muka vihaisena. Edward sulki suunsa, mutta huomasin hänen edelleen hymyilevän. Oli mahtavaa tietää, että minä sain hänet noin hyvälle tuulelle. Keräsin lautaselliselleni kasan ruokaa ja otin lasillisen tuoremehua. Menin istumaan pöydän ääreen ja aloin syödä. Luin lehden takaosaa, joka näkyi Edwardin pidellessä lehteä ylhäällä.

- What were your plans for today? Edward kysyi minulta.

- I think we were going to go shopping, vastasin.

- But you went shopping yesterday? Edward katsoi minua ihmeissään.

- And you think that is going to keep Alice away from the shops? Oh my. You have a lot to learn, naurahdin. Alicea ei pysäyttänyt mikään. Hänellä oli rajaton budjetti ja hän halusi koko ajan jotain uutta. Olimme samaa kokoa yläosasta ja Alice kantoikin minulle kassikaupalla aina vaatteita, joita ei itse enää pitänyt. En yleensä tarvinnutkaan ostaa itselleni kuin housuja tai hameita.

- I want to get to know _you_. What's your favourite movie? Edward kysyi.

- Moulin Rouge, hymyilin.

- Is it that musical with Nicole Kidman in it? hän kysyi. Nyökkäsin.

- I love it. The music is so good. And I don't know why but the movie makes me want to dance in my underwear, nauroin. Edward katsoi minua hetken suu auki.

- I'd love to see that, hän hymyili ja iski silmää minulle.

- I have to remember that, hymyilin.

- Favourite book? hän kysyi.

- Pride and prejudice, hymyilin. Olin lukenut kirjan vähintään sata kertaa.

- That wasn't so hard to guess, hän naurahti.

- What do you mean? kysyin.

- I don't know. I just had a hunch, hän hymyili.

- My turn. Did you really mean it when you said that the sex was the best you've ever had? kysyin varovasti. Edward laittoi lehden pöydälle ja katsoi minua silmiin.

- Why would I lie to you? Yes, I meant it. Nothing I've done hasn't been half as good as it was with you, hän hymyili ja otti käteni omaansa. Punastuin.

- Glad you liked it. Edward, can I ask you to do something? kysyin.

- Anything, hän hymyili.

- You have to be totally honest with me. About everything. I've been lied to too much. So please, always tell me the truth even if it will hurt, sanoin katsoen käsiämme. Edward nousi ylös ja kiersi pöydän ympäri luokseni. Hän polvistui eteeni ja käänsi päätäni vapaalla kädellään niin, että katsoin häntä silmiin.

- Bella, I would never hurt you like that. I'll always tell you everything, Edward sanoi. Nyökkäsin hänelle. Hän kurottautui hieman ylöspäin ja laittoi vapaan kätensä poskelleni. Nojasin käteen hieman Edwardin painaessa huulensa omilleni. Suutelimme hetken. Jonkin ajan kuluttua Edward painoi otsansa omalleni.

- I'll thank God every day that you walked straight into my arms that night in Milan, Edward hymyili.

- And I'll thank Him for your good reflexes, naurahdin.

- Is it too early to go wake up the others yet? Edward kysyi jonkin ajan kuluttua. Olimme katsoneet jotain saksankielistä aamuohjelmaa, josta emme kumpikaan ymmärtäneet mitään. Nauroimme vain jos jokin kuulosti hassulta korvaamme.

- Let's go! hymyilin noustessani ylös sohvalta. Edward nousi ja otti käteni omaansa. Vilkaisin kelloa. Se oli vasta puoli kahdeksan. Alice tappaisi minut. Hän ei koskaan noussut aikaisin, jos ei ollut aivan pakko. Juoksimme käytävää pitkin käsi kädessä Jasperin sviitin ovelle. Ilmeisesti koko kerros oli varattu bändin käyttöön. Edward koputti oveen kovaa niin kauan, että silmiään hierova Jasper tuli avaamaan. Hänellä oli päällään valkoinen v-kaula-aukkoinen t-paita ja siniset pyjamanhousut. Hyvä, hän sentään oli nukkunut asiallisissa vaatteissa.

- It's time to get up, Edward nauroi Jasperille. Jasperin vaaleat kiharat olivat pörrönä hänen päänsä päällä. Hän oli antanut niiden kasvaa hieman pidemmiksi kuin aiemmin ja olin kuunnellut Alicen ihastelua asiasta viimeiset puoli vuotta. Jasper vilkaisi rannekelloaan.

- It's seven thirty. Are you crazy? hän kysyi.

- We have been up for hours already, naurahdin. Huomasin Jasperin vilkaisevan yhdityneitä käsiämme.

- You two have lost your minds, Jasper sanoi kävellessään sohvalle ja rojahtaessaan sille. Kävelimme perässä Edwardin suljettua oven.

- I'll go wake Alice, hymyilin ja painoin nopean suukon Edwardin poskelle. Hän päästi irti kädestäni vasta, kun oli aivan pakko, koska olin liian kaukana.

Kävelin makuuhuoneen ovelle. Sviitti oli identtinen Edwardin sviitin kanssa. Ovi oli kiinni, muttei lukossa. Astuin sisään ja suljin oven perässäni. Yksi nurkka oli täynnä paperi- ja muovipusseja. Alice oli tullut hulluksi eilen shoppailemassa, koska en ollut siellä pidättelemässä häntä ostamasta kaikkea mitä hän halusi. Juoksin sängyn luo ja hyppäsin suoraan nukkuvan Alicen päälle. Hän kirkaisi herätessään ja kierähdin pois hänen päältään kikattaen.

- Hullu! hän huusi minulle, mutta alkoi pian itsekin nauraa. Kun vihdoin saimme lopetettua nauramisen, Alice kääntyi katsomaan minua. Makasimme sängyllä vastakkain. Huomasin Alicella olevan pyjaman päällä.

- No, oliko kivaa eilen? hän kysyi tietävästi.

- Oli. Aivan mahtavaa, huokaisin.

- Kerro jo! hän sanoi innostuneena.

- Mitä sä haluat tietää? kysyin.

- Kaiken! Alice hihkaisi. Ei haitannut vaikka pojat olisivat kuulleet jotain, koska eivät he ymmärtäneet sanaakaan suomea.

- No, Edward vei mut sen huoneeseen nukkumaan. Heräsin vasta illalla. Edward oli kirjottamassa jotain biisiä, ku nousin ylös. Menin sen luo ja tilattiin ruokaa huonepalvelusta. Käytiin yhdessä suihkussa ja sit mentiin syömään. Ja sit…, kerroin, mutta Alice keskeytti minut.

- Ootahan vähä. Kävitte suihkussa yhessä. Eli se näki sun tatskan? Pakkohan sen oli. Mitä se sano siitä? Alice kysyi innoissaan.

- Se sano, et sen mielestä mut oli merkattu sen omaks jo ennen ku tavattiin, sanoin hymyillen muistellessani Edwardin eilisiä sanoja.

- Oikeesti? Jatka, Alice sanoi hymy huulillaan.

- Joo. Niin sit syötiin ja kun mentiin makkariin, mulle tuli hieman epävarma olo. Edward oli ihana ja sai mut uskomaan, että sen silmissä oon tosi nätti. Ja sopivan kokonen. Mentiin sängylle pussailee ja se kosketti ja nuoli mun rintoja ja sit mä sain mun ekan orgasmin ikinä, huokaisin.

- Bella, sehän on mahtavaa! Te ootte niin tarkotettu toisillenne, Alice hihkui ja taputti vieressäni.

- Ehkä. Nukahdettiin sen jälkeen, mut heräsin yöllä siihen, et Edward pussas mun olkapäätä. No sit me vähä aikaa pussailtiin ja tehtiin se, sanoin koska jostain syystä sanat 'harrastettiin seksiä' ei sopineet suuhuni. Ja minusta se oli enemmänkin rakastelua, mutten vielä ollut ajatellut koko sanaa niin paljon, että voisin kutsua sitä sillä nimellä.

- Et oo tosissas! Bella! Alice sanoi ja läpsäisi minua.

- Se vaan tuntu oikeelta sillä hetkellä. Ja tuntuu edelleen. Edward on ihanampi ku oisin koskaan osannu kuvitella. Ja jostain syystä tunnen sitä kohtaan paljo voimakkaammin ku yleensä tunnetaan näin lyhyen ajan jälkeen. Se vaan tuntuu oikeelta, selitin. En osannut itsekään selittää mistä se johtui.

- Sitähän mä oon tolkuttanu sulle jo monta vuotta, että te ootte ihan täydellisiä toisillenne. Tän piti tapahtua. Se oli niin kirjotettu tähtiin tai jotain. Uskosit joskus mua, Alice nauroi.

- Ehkä mun pitäis uskoo sua enemmän, huokaisin.

- Millasta se oli? Alice kysyi. Odotinkin tuota kysymystä. Jokin Alicen kasvatuksessa oli mennyt pieleen ja se oli minun syytäni. Hän luki innoissaan rakkausnovelleja, jotka olivat mahdollisimman yksityiskohtaisia.

- No aluks se sattu. Oikeesti sattu. Edward ei oo mitenkään pieni ja mun edellisestä kerrasta oli niin kauan. Mut Edward oli mahtava ja se piti huolta, että olin valmis ja saanut yhen orgasmin jo ennen ku edes yritettiin mitään muuta. Sit kun totuin sen kokoon, se oli mahtavaa. Ja Edward sano, et se oli sen paras kerta koskaan! hihkuin melkein yhtä innoissani kuin Alice aina kertoessaan jotain.

- Oikeesti? Siistiä. Peruutetaans vähäsen. Mitä tarkotit sillä, että se piti huolen siitä, että oot valmis? Alice kysyi ihmeissään. Näytin hänelle vain kieltäni ja hän alkoi kikattaa.

- Mut se riittää minusta. Mitä te teitte? kysyin Alicelta.

- Shoppailtiin. Sit Jasper vei mut syömään sellaseen ihanaan pieneen ravintolaan, joka oli tosi romanttinen. Ja sit me tultiin tänne ja mentiin nukkumaan, Alice kertoi.

- Ootko kertonu sille oikeen ikäs? kysyin toinen kulmakarva nostettuna.

- En vielä. Älä kerro sille. Mä haluun kertoo ite, Alice sanoi pyytävästi.

- Kunhan muistat kertoo sille tarpeeks ajoissa. Mitä ihmettä oli ne kaikki alusvaatteet? Missä te oikein kävitte? kysyin vaihtaen aihetta. Alice alkoi kikattaa.

- Halusin ostaa sulle jotain kivaa ja löysin ihanan alusvaatekaupan. Jasper ei olis millään halunnu tulla mukaan, mut mä pakotin sen sinne. Kysyin siltä mistä väristä Edward tykkää ja se vastas et sinisestä. Se oikeesti varmaan luuli, et mä halusin esitellä niitä Edwardille. Sit ku sanoin niiden olevan sulle, niin se selvästi rentoutu. Se jopa ehdotti vaikka mitä. Kysyin jossain vaiheessa yhdistä rintaliiveistä, et käviskö ne mulle ja se meni ihan vaikeeks. Tulkitsin sen myöntäväks vastaukseks, Alice nauroi.

- Sä oot kauhee! sanoin läpsäistessäni Alicen käsivartta.

- Enkä oo, Alice nauroi.

- Nyt nouse ylös ja pue jotain päälles niin päästään liikkeelle. Meidän pitää käydä postissa laittamassa noi menee kotiin, osoitin pussikasaa. Alice meni häärimään pussien luo ja minä kävelin olohuoneeseen. Pojat katsoivat televisiota. Jasper oli käynyt vaihtamassa päälleen mustat suorat housut ja valkoisen kauluspaidan, jonka hihat oli kää istumaan Edwardin viereen. Hän otti käteni omaansa. He katsoivat urheilukanavaa, joten painoin pääni Edwardin olkapäälle ja suljin silmäni.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua Alice tuli pomppien huoneeseen. Hänellä oli rannerenkaita, jotka osuivat yhteen hänen pomppiessaan. Päällään hänellä oli mustat shortsit ja valkoinen toppi, jossa oli rusetin kuva. Jalkoihinsa hän oli laittanut punaiset ballerinat.

- Ready to go? hän kysyi meiltä. Nousimme kaikki ylös sohvalta ja Jasper laittoi television kiinni.

- I need my bag from your room, kuiskasin Edwardille.

- We'll meet you in the lobby, Edward sanoi Jasperille meidän lähtiessä huonetta kohti. Jasper nyökkäsi ja kävelimme huoneen ovelle. Edward avasi oven ja sulki sen perässämme. Hän työnsi minut sitä vasten ja nosti minut ylös. Kietaisin jalkani hänen ympärilleen. Edward suuteli minua intohimoisesti.

- I want you so bad, hän henkäisi huuliani vasten ja työnsi lantioitamme kovemmin yhteen. Hänen kivikova erektionsa painoi minua juuri oikein.

- You'll just have to wait, hymyilin hänelle. Suutelin häntä vielä kerran ja hän laski minut alas.

- What should I do about this? hän kysyi osoittaen haaroväliään.

- Think about something that doesn't turn you on. Do math in your head. I don't know, nauroin ottaessani laukkuni.

- You're such a tease, hän sanoi ottaessaan kiinni kädestäni ja työntäessään lompakkonsa takataskuunsa.

- And still you love me, nauroin. Hymyni kuitenkin hyytyi pian, kun tajusin mitä olin juuri sanonut.

- I do, Edward naurahti ja suuteli otsaani. Astuimme ovesta ulos ja hän lukitsi oven. Hän lähti kävelemään hissille vetäen minua perässään. Oliko hän juuri sanonut mitä luulen hänen sanoneen?

**A/N: Ajatuksia?**


End file.
